Tsukune's resurection
by keithallen
Summary: R&V / Sekerei crossovers have been started before and never finished. This one is finished. Tsukune saw Moka fall during the Alucard Battle. He gets shipped off to Tokyo to come to terms with her loss and meets his cousin Minato. Unstable and in mourning, he is thrown into another battle.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

Tsukune stumbled along looking at the ground. He didn't feel the pains or sores from battling Alucard and Fairytale. He never stopped to hear the cheering of the victors, nor the moans of the wounded. The blood he was leaking from various wounds didn't matter either. He didn't care if they healed or not. All he could see was Moka's face as he knelt holding her head and shoulders.

"Did we get him?" Moka asked weakly as she lay on the ground, struggling for a breath.

"We did," he assured her with a sniffle. "I'm going to take you to get some help," he told her. Moka needed help, she was bleeding out from several places. He went to pick her up. She clasped her arm on his.

"No." she said in a bare whisper as she gazed into his eyes. "Tsukune … You have to go on without me."

"No!" Tsukune said forcefully in his fear. "Moka, you've got to hang on! I NEED you!"

"Gomenesai, Tsukune. Thank … you … for …. loving …... me..."

At her last word, Moka's eyes drifted shut. She went limp.

"HELP!" Tsukune cried and lifted her body. Seeing Ruby, he ran over to her."Ruby, Moka needs help now!"

Ruby who also sported bruises and torn clothes ran over to help. "Put her down," she commanded.

Tsukune did, lying Moka flat. He watched as Ruby bent over Moka to work some healing magic. She then stopped and clapped a hand to her mouth. She looked up at Tsukune with a stricken face. Tears formed in her eyes.

Beside himself at seeing Ruby just kneeling there, Tsukune flailed his arms and ranted, "Well, DO something!"

With a hitch in her breath, Ruby said two words that came down upon Tsukune like a ton of brick.

"She's dead."

Those two words rung in Tsukune's head and caused his world to come crashing to an end. Part of him didn't believe it. After all, this was Moka, a Shinso vampire. Moka was the strongest person he'd ever met. She had the ability to heal herself. Moka never lost. How could this happen? Even though he'd seen it for himself, he didn't believe Moka could die. This wasn't some weak monster, this was Moka! He was expecting Moka to get up and chastise him on being weak then haul him off to go practice even while he was wounded.

Was he wounded? Tsukune noted most of his shirt was gone and a new scar was healing over. What was one more? In his state of shock, it didn't matter. Moka wasn't really dead, was she? He looked up to see he was nearing the dorms. He walked on in a daze. It hurt to think, so he stopped trying. Maybe if he just went in and laid down for a while, all this would go away. It had to be a nightmare. Moka couldn't be dead.

"Tsukune … Tsukune!"

Tsukune turned his blank gaze to see a battered Kurumu on his arm. "Tsukune, I'm so sorry," she said, teary eyed.

"Moka's not dead. She can't be," he replied tonelessly and walked on.

He heard Kurumu talking to others, but their words were lost to him. Kurumu kept on his arm, steering him where he had to go. Soon, Mizore was on his other side, claiming his other arm. In what had to be an insane thought, he wondered when Moka would appear and drive the girls off, or Yukari came to start dropping pans on them.

Moka didn't come. Neither did Yukari.

Kurumu and Mizore got him to his room. Mizore started his shower while Kurumu coaxed him to undress. All the while, Tsukune stared at nothing as he remembered the last words Moka spoke to him.

" _Thank … you … for …. loving …. me..."_

Her words, her pleading eyes. Moka going limp in his grasp. Why wouldn't Ruby help her?

She's dead.

Tsukune wasn't even able to voice any resistance as Kurumu stripped down with him and led him into the shower. She and Mizore got him washed. Watching the water run down off him, he wondered why it didn't burn. Right, he wasn't quite a vampire, and he wasn't quite a ghoul. He was something else. He didn't know what he was. Moka would tell him once she recovered.

She HAD to recover.

Dried off and out, the girls found pajamas for him. Tsukune followed under their guide as they got him dressed and into his bed. He didn't have the presence of mind to put up a fight about Kurumu getting a frilly nightgown on and climbing in with him to hug him to her breast. His only thought was to wonder why Kurumu was crying. What did Kurumu have to cry about?

She's dead.

It wasn't until later long after the sun went down, with Mizore behind him and his head buried in Kurumu's cleavage that it hit Tsukune hard. Moka was dead. She wasn't coming back, she was gone forever. His love had bled to death while he held her. Bursting out in a wail of agony, Tsukune cried until morning. Kurumu holding him tight to her.

.

Not sleeping all night, Tsukune was awake when a knock came at the door. Carefully wrestling himself out from under Kurumu and Mizore's embrace, he shuffled over and opened the door enough to look out.

Kokoa was in front of his door, looking sadly at the floor. "Father wants to see you in the Director's office," she said then turned and walked away.

"Fine," he said to no one.

Kurumu and Mizore were sacked out, sleeping on his bed. To be courteous to them, he kept quiet changing clothes and left locking the door behind him. He went to go see Issa Shuzen.

.

To his surprise, Ruby was not in the outer office. He opened the door to the inner office. "You wanted to see me?"he asked tonelessly.

The silver haired vampire in the long cape who was looking out the window turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "You feel no need to show proper respect?" Issa asked with a warning in his voice.

Tsukune dropped his head and shook it. "Noting matters now. Moka is dead," he said to himself.

" **It sure as hell does matter!** " Issa boomed. Striding towards Tsukune, Issa growled, " **Do you not think I feel the pain of what happened to Moka? Yes, it is not easy to deal with, but it MUST be dealt with. Will it matter if I tear your heart out?** "

Tsukune looked at the enraged vampire and frowned. "No. At least then I can go wherever Moka went," he said honestly.

Issa studied him for a moment, then in a clipped voice said, "I was concerned about this. As you are now, I doubt you can even show proper respect if faced with Moka's casket. You need to learn control, boy." Walking back to the desk, Issa picked up an envelope, came back and stuffed it in Tsukune's shirt.

With a glare, Issa said, "I am sending you away. Not home, and you can't stay here. You will go and not return until I decide you can be of use to me … or anyone. There is money and a hotel reservation in that envelope. Use it wisely." Issa then opened a portal grabbed Tsukune and flung him through it.

.

All Tsukune saw was a concrete wall speeding at him. He managed to get his hands up and slap the wall and flip to take it on his back. Landing against the wall upside down, he fell to the sidewalk in a heap.

Tsukune got to his feet. He had no idea what Issa's scheme was and didn't care. Seeing onlookers gaping at him, he dusted the pieces of wall off him and looked for a direction to go in. He was in a city, but he had no idea which one it was.

"Are you all right?" a curious woman asked as she eyed him, then the cracks he left in the wall upon his impact.

"Yeah, fine," he replied in a dull tone. He walked away from the people staring at him. Yeah, stare at the one who wasn't strong enough to save the woman he loved, he thought. Stare at the failure. Moka had spent all that time training him, making sure he knew how to fight. What happened when his skills were put to the test? He failed her. Maybe that's why Issa put him here, to show him what a failure he truly was.

.

On a nearby rooftop, scanning the area for any Sekerie to have some fun with, Sekerie number four, the Black Sekerie, Karasuba heard the impact. Looking that way, she saw a human get up to the shock of the crowd. No, she could feel he wasn't a normal human. He wasn't a Sekerie either. He was a curiosity. Maybe she could amuse herself with him for a while.

.

Trudging down the street, Tsukune realized Issa Shuzen had thrown him off with nothing but this stupid envelope. Punishment for failing Moka? Probably. He did deserve it. Reaching into his shirt, he opened it up and found the hotel ticket and a large pack of money. The stay was for two months. He let out a snort. What was he suppose to do for the next two months? At least Kurumu and Mizore were not hanging onto him. Although he knew they had done it for him, he didn't really want to face either of them for a while. Let them go fined someone who had been strong enough when it counted. Someone who wouldn't fail them.

He noted the address of the hotel, then looked for a street sign. He had no idea where he was in the city. Feeling an odd presence, he turned to see a gray haired woman in a long light gray cloak striding towards him. Her youthful face and the toned look of her body belied the color of her hair. He also noticed she had a longsword tied to her hip. He didn't know what she was, but she wasn't human. Seeing no one else was paying attention to him, he held up the address and asked in a dull tone, "Excuse me, do you know where this hotel is?"

The woman grew a smirk. "You dare ask me a question, you worthless human?"

"Right. Forget it," Tsukune grumbled. He wasn't about to stick around just to hear her hatred. Maybe Issa has sent her to harass him. He turned to go ask someone on the street corner and put the envelope away.

"Hey! Don't you dare turn your back to me!" the woman snapped. "Don't you know who I am?"

Tsukune turned back to say, "No, and I really don't care."

Enraged, Karasuba lunged at him pulling her Nodichi long sword. Tsukune's instincts took over. His yokai flared in an instant. She pointed the sword menacingly at his throat. A hand under at the end of the blade and one over mid blade, he came down hard in a scissor action and broke her blade in half.

Karasuba had never seen anyone do that before. As she watched the foot log tip of her blade spin into the air, a hard kick smashed into her side, catapulting her to crash onto a bench.

He'd just fought Alucard and he'd just lost Moka. Full of rage,Tsukune snapped and let loose with everything he had on her before she could recover. He pounded her mercilessly as fast and hard as possibly, holding nothing back. A smash to her cheek, another to her upper ribs, another to her cheek. Each blow to her head made her recoil to crack the pavement. After the first few hard punches, Tsukune held his fist cocked back at the prone woman, and it dawned on him he was holding a limp form by her collar.

 _What am I doing!_

Holding her by her collar, frozen in place by what he'd just done, Tsukune suddenly felt terrible. He was beating on an unconscious woman. Her left eye, her nose and mouth were all leaking blood. Her cheek was indented, the bone broken. Great, first he failed Moka, now he was beating the hell out of a woman. Gee, wasn't he just a hero? He quickly laid her down and listened to her heart. It was still beating, but she was barely breathing. He had smashed her face in.

One of the things Moka had showed him was how to use blood to save someone. OK, this woman wasn't very nice, but she didn't deserved to be killed, either. Turning her head, Tsukune sunk his fangs in her neck. He blood was tasty, though not quite like any other he'd tasted. He then put a bit of blood in her, then licked her neck to seal the wound. He hoped it would be enough.

Hearing a helicopter coming, Tsukune was sure it was a police helicopter. He glanced up and saw a flashing blue light on it. He ran.

Five blocks and two turns later, Tsukune slowed down. No one was chasing him. He'd ran out of embarrassment more than fear. Maybe police should throw him in jail for a while. Someone had to have seen what happened. When they caught him, he'd go quietly. He stopped to ask a street merchant where the hotel was. It wasn't close, he had a long way to trudge along through the city.

.

Takami Sachashi sat in a chair by Karasuba's bed, waiting for the gray haired Sekerie to wake up. When she'd gotten the news that the Black Sekerie, the strongest of all of them, was found badly beaten on the sidewalk, she had to find out who did it. From the few witnesses it was a young nondescript male who'd broken her sword and thrashed her. It didn't seem possible. Even if it was another Sekerie, there should have been a grand battle, not a simple beating.

Moaning came from the bed. Karasuba sat up in her hospital gown and held her head.

Takami eyed the Sekerie as she took stock of her surroundings. Seeing Karasuba look at her, she said, "Broken ribs and cheek. Your broken sword was also brought in. What happened?"

Karasuba blinked. The first thing she knew was that she felt different. She felt her cheek healing. The bone taking it's proper place. She felt powerful and had a sense of well being. She also felt like she wasn't completely here. A small piece of her was out in the city someplace. It hit her. "I've been winged," she said vacantly.

"You have. Who was it?" Takami asked.

Karasbua shook her head. Speaking as she remembered, she said, "I saw a young man, a boy really. He ignored me, so I drew my sword to give him some encouragement to pay attention to me … that's the thing last I remember."

Takami frowned at her. "You don't know who winged you? You did see him, didn't you?" Seeing Karasuba's nod, Takami said, "Then you'll have to go through the archives and find him. He left you lying knocked out on the street and helpless."

"He wasn't a Sekerie."

"That's apparent," Takami stated, sounding unhappy. "I suggest you find him rapidly. We need to know who can do this to our Sekerie."

.

All day, Tsukune searched for this hotel. The sun was setting by the time Tsukune was at least on the right street the hotel was on. He still had many more blocks to walk to get to it. Seeing a convenience store, he stopped in to get some tomato juice and a snack. Not that he was really hungry, but that bit of blood he took from that woman was making him thirsty. He found the tomato juice and got a six-pack, grabbed some chips and headed for the counter.

"Tsukune?"

Tsukune turned to see his cousin, Minato. "Hey, Minato," Tsukune said, doing his best to sound friendly, and bowed to him. "How have you been?"

Minato shrugged. "Just going to school … and failing. I'm going to try prep school again next year. What about you? Last I heard you were at this super-private school."

For some reason, the picture of Moka's dying face came to Tsukune. He still smelled her blood all over him and the ground. "Yeah," he said, feeling deflated. "Things got kinda … out of hand. I got sent here to … not sure to do what."

Minato watched Tsukune a little closer. "Something bad happen?" he asked.

"Yeah, bad all right. It's been good seeing you, Minato," he said and headed for the counter.

Minato didn't let Tsukune get away. Clasping his arm, Minato moved up beside him. He asked, "Where are you staying?"

Tsukune pulled out the ticket. "This hotel. Not sure how long."

Minato looked at it, then his eyes widened. "Wow! This place is expensive. Tsukune, this is only a reservation. You still have to pay for it."

Tsukune let out a snort and grumbled, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Why not come stay with us?" Minato said cheerfully. "The land lady is strict, but the place is nice and as long as you don't get her angry she is pleasant. It's much cheaper also."

Tsukune smiled at his cousin for the thoughtful suggestion. He then dimmed again. "I might not be the best company to be around," he warned.

"Then you need some of Miya's good home cooking," Minato stated. "Come on, we have much catching up to do, it's much better there than in some hotel room by yourself," he coaxed.

Tsukune paused. It was nice seeing his cousin. What the hell, this trip was good for something. Any other time, he would have been happy to see his cousin. Even under the circumstances it was nice to see a normal, friendly face.

On the way, Tsukune learned that in Minato's trials at trying to get into college, he had picked up a girlfriend. Aunt Takami was an important person at a pharmaceutical company. Although Minato shared his life freely with Tsukune, Tsukune wasn't feeling as open.

"So, what's this high school you went you?" Minato asked with a nudge.

Tsukune shrugged and said, "Nothing you'd want to hear about. I left before graduation. Maybe I can graduate … maybe not."

"You didn't stay to graduate?" Minato asked, surprised to heard this.

"Moka died," Tsukune blurted out. He didn't mean to. It just came out.

"You're girlfriend?" Minato asked, watching him closely.

"She wasn't suppose to die!" Tsukune barked, making Minato step back. "Moka was the strongest … best person I ever knew!" Balling his fists, Tukune ranted on. "She protected me, she refused to let me give up. Moka is the reason I stayed in that... terrifying place to begin with!" Closing his eyes against the grief, Tsukune stopped walking. His anger and yokai rose. "Moka was everything to me! All those we fought, we saved each other's lives, we saved each other's loneliness!" Dropping to his knees, Tsukune shook as he wailed out in a powerful voice, " **I HATE THEM! I HATE every ONE of them!"**

Minato stepped back farther. Tsukune was becoming scary. Downright frightening in fact. Although Tsukune was crying, Minato felt like Tsukune just might rip into him. " Tsukune..." he whispered. Obviously, his cousin was grief ridden. Minato didn't know what to say or do for him. He watched Tsukune cry for a moment. When it looked like Tsukune wasn't going to tear into whatever came close to him, Minato asked, "Ahh, Tsukune? What can I do?"

Tsukune calmed down. His cousin didn't deserve this. In a hollow tone, Tsukune stared at the sidewalk and said, "Nothing. Nothing can be done. She's gone. I wasn't strong enough to save her. I wasn't … fast enough to save her. My faults led to her death. She died bleeding in my arms because of me," he said with a sob.

"Whoa, no, Tsukune, I don't think that's true," Minato said quickly. "I'm sure you did everything you could. That's all any of us can do."

Tsukune blinked. Yeah that was all he did. Only want he could do. "Good excuse, for not being good enough," he agreed bitterly. Knowing Moka's death had been his fault, his forced his yokai down.

Minato stared at his cousin. What kind of school was it where people got killed? Was it some inner city school with a bad gang problem? By what Tsukune said, Minato got the idea fighting was a common occurrence there. "What is this school?" he asked.

"Some place you never want to go," Tsukune said in a hollow tone and got up. Seeing Minato's face set in shock, Tsukune offered, "Sorry. I shouldn't have laid that on you."

"Ahh no, that's fine. I think you needed to get that out of your system," Minato said quickly.

"Ashikabi!" came a call. Musubi came bounded out of the darkness. Running up to Minato, she asked frantically, "I felt you were upset, are you all right? Do I need to fight someone?"

"I'm fine Musubi," Minato assured her. Waving a hand at Tsukune, he said, "This is my cousin, Aono Tsukune. He's … visiting."

Musubi turned in a bounce, which made her enormous breasts bounced in place. "Hi Tsukune! Do you like to fight?" she asked, beaming a smile at him.

"No, and you shouldn't either," Tsukune grumbled at her.

Happy and bouncy Musubi took up the conversation, telling Minato all about her day, letting Tsukune stay wrapped in his thoughts as they walked along. Minato noted that although every other male who saw Musubi immediately locked their eyes on her enormous breasts, Tsukune didn't even look at her. His cousin walked along looking like he'd lost his best friend. By what Minato heard, he probably did, and Minato had no idea what he could do for him.

.

Anger and hatred, a profound sense of loss. That was what Karasuba felt from her Ashikabi.

But where was he?

Karasuba knew he was strong and fast. If it had been a Sekerie that beat her so quickly, she deserved to die from the shame. Her Ashikabi wasn't a Sekerie, or a human. He was something else. Something powerful. She felt that from him also. He also wasn't in the inner city. Karasuba spent hours trying to find him. Although she could feel him, the feeling wasn't directional. It was a feeling in her heart that for once, there was something more important than battle to her. She still wanted to fight, of course, but she wanted her Ashikabi to see her fight so she could show him she held power also. So he would be proud of his Sekerie. Together, they would destroy anyone who dared face them!

For all her trying, the only thing Karasuba knew, was if she was getting closer or farther away. For all her bouncing over rooftops, she had yet to feel either. Not wanting to find her Ashikabi and have a broken sword, she stopped for the night to go find another Nodachi longsword. Then they would take on anyone, and she would cure that deep sense of loss her Ashikabi felt.

.

Minato was correct. Miya was a fine hostess and an an elegant lady in the classical sense. Her poise, her kimono and manner all held a refined bearing. She showed Tsukune to his room, which was a standard bedroom, and the bath.

"Where are you from, Aono Tsukune?" she asked as they walked back to his room.

Tsukune didn't want to bother her with his problems, so he said, "I've been sent to learn what 'the real' world is like, as his Father used to say. I suppose he'll let me know when he thinks I've had enough."

"Fu fu fu," she chuckled from behind her hand. "Are you prone to getting into trouble?" she asked with a grin.

"Trouble finds me," Tsukune replied. "I don't ask for it. I'd rather be left alone."

"Perhaps here you may find some peace?" she asked in a light tone.

"That would be good," he agreed.

Tsukune went to his room and laid on his futon, letting his mind go blank. It felt good not to think.

.

 _Staring down on a broken and bleeding Moka, Tsukune saw her looking up into his eyes._

" _Please, Tsukune, save me," she whimpered._

" _I … I can't! Moka you have to hang on, you have to stay with me!" he pleaded._

" _Tsukune, I'm dying, you have to save me," Moka pleaded. Her eyes lost focus and she went limp._

" _ **Moka**!"_

.

Tsukune sat up on his futon, breathing heavily. Moka wasn't in his arms, he was alone in a strange room, it wasn't his dorm room. Then he remembered yesterday. Right, this was the room Miya had given him.

Not wanting to try and go back to sleep, Tsukune rubbed his face and got up. What he was going to do, he had no idea. Maybe a walk to clear his head. Miya had wondered if he was going to find some peace here. Right. The peace of knowing he had let the love of his life die because he wasn't good enough.

Slipping out the door, Tsukune walked along, hands in his pockets. When he closed his eyes he saw his love's face clear as day. He still felt her in his arms. The more he thought about Moka, the more he thought it should have been him that died. After all, who was he? Just a regular human who managed to survive a school full of monsters only because Moka stood right beside him. Yes, he had power now, and it was Moka who'd given him that power. Moka had trained him to use it so he was able to defend himself. He lived for Moka. She had been his everything. Now, Moka was gone.

It should have been him.

A wailing sound burst through the night. Feeling something, Tsukune ran to the sound of a girls' cry of pain. Coming to an alley, he looked in to see a boy against a wall holding up a bleeding girl. Facing then was another girl who was wrapped on floating strips of white cloth.

"Takashi, run! She'll kill you if you don't!" the bleeding girl cried.

"I'm not leaving you," the boy insisted. "Didn't we say it's us together, no matter what?"

Looking up at him, her face softened. "Do you know how much I love you right now?" she asked weakly.

"Fine, die together!" the woman in white strips of cloth declared. For some reason, Tsukune thought about Moka lying helpless and bleeding.

Seeing this, Tsukune's yokai flared. In a flash he stood before the couple. "NOT. HAPPENING!" he announced with a sneer.

"Who are you!" the white wrapped woman demanded.

Tsukune turned to the boy. "Get her out of here. GO!" he snapped and returned his attention to the threat.

The boy scooped up his girl in his arms and fled.

"You just made a fatal mistake, whoever you are." the woman growled at him.

"Oh, so you're going to kill me?" Tsukune asked as his anger blazed. Spreading his arms, he walked towards her. "So, do it!"

She shot her cloths out at him. Tsukune dodged most of them, a few sliced his skin. He barely noticed, He charged in fast and slapped a hard palm against her chest knocking her back to fly into a car. Her body punched the passenger door in. The woman worked herself out of the wreck.

" **Come on, what are you waiting for**?" he asked loudly as he walked towards her. " **Are you going to kill me or not?** "

Enraged, the woman came flying at him, cloths swinging as she let out an angered scream.

Tsukune let his yokai run wild. He took the hits then kicked her hard into the side of a building. She had time to recover and ducked his punch that sent his fist through the brick wall. She didn't fully duck the other one. He caught her shoulder, making her spin and fall.

"Come on, **GET UP AND KILL ME!"** Tsukune roared.

.

Uzume felt her shoulder explode into pain. Her arm wouldn't move. She shot up, or tried to. Before she could get up, the boy grabbed her ankle and spun her to slam her into the side of the building. Not dropping her, he flung her around into the building again, face first. Before she could recover and attack, she was flung into the building again, and again. The world spun as she flew across the alley and slammed into the wall on her back, which took her breath away.

Lying beside the building and gasping for breath, she saw the red eyed boy glaring at her. Bearing a red glow that was as frightening as Miya's mask, Uzume was sure this was the end for her. Her attacks hadn't even affected him.

" **What are you waiting for!"** the boy yelled in a powerful voice that went right through her. " **Kill me already!** "

He grabbed her and pulled her up and rammed her against the wall. This close, she could see his fangs as he ranted on.

" **Are you too weak? Is that it? Come on, show me some of that killing intent and stop gaping at me like a fish!"** he ranted. He then slammed her against the building again as he yelled, " **Do I have to do it for you?"**

Dizzy from the pounding she'd taken, all Uzume could do was stare at him. Her shoulder where he'd hit her was broken. For some reason, the power he was radiating made her blush. Her heart was pounding in her chest. This was him, her Ashikabi. With her good arm, she grabbed his shoulder. This close she saw the pain in his eyes. Not a physical pain. Something much deeper. She pulled herself up and kissed him. The alley flared briefly with the light from her wings.

Seeing the shock on his face, she said, "I'll never hurt you, My Ashikabi."

His face contorted. **"YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME!"** he roared. With a hard fist, Uzume saw stars and the world went black.

.

Panting and staring down on another unconscious woman, Tsukune realized he'd gone into a rage again. With the hope that this woman would indeed kill him, he'd become very angry that instead of fighting him, she'd kissed him. He'd seen her back glow, then the glow faded away.

Had he killed her?

Getting a hold of himself, Tsukune looked around. They were in an alley alone. No one had seen. Checking her pulse, she still had a heart beat. He was not going to leave her here in an alley with the trash. He scooped her up into a bride's carry and took her to a hospital. He went in the emergency room and explained he'd found her lying in an alley. He slipped away as doctors attended to her.

.

Waking up in the MBI hospital, Uzume groaned her way up to see Takami eyeing her.

"Who winged you?" Takami asked.

"I … don't know," Uzume said. "I never saw him before." Thinking about her Ashikabi, she said, "He's not like anyone I've ever seen. He... is unstoppable. I hit him and I don't think he even felt it."

Takami let out a huff and grumbled, "Another one."


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Embarrassed that he was angry at that woman for making him continue to live with Moka's death, Tsukune wandered around and found his way back to the Maison Izumo just in time for breakfast. Coming in with sliced up clothes and spots and streaks of blood on him, he wasn't looking forward to seeing anyone.

Of course, Minato was right there at the table to gape at him. "Tsukune, what happened to you?" he asked in a wail.

Tsukune eyed him lazily. "Nothing important. Just wrong place at the wrong time," he grumbled.

"Nothing important? You're all cut up! Look at you!"

Tsukune shrugged. In a grumble, he said, "No big deal. I'll go get washed now."

Seeing his cousin walk away looking beaten, Minato asked, "Does this have anything to do with Moka?"

"We're still separated," Tsukune said in a dull tone.

Tsukune trudged up the stairs. He'd have to buy new clothes now, he was still wearing the ones he'd came in, and they were ruined.

"Ashikabi?" came a happy squeak from in front of him.

Tsukune looked up at the pretty brunette wearing nothing but a towel as she stared at him. Her long, bare legs were perfection. By the rise of her chest and her very pretty face, he doubted there was a greater beauty anywhere. It took him a few seconds, but he recognized her from last night. He dropped his head back down. "Sorry," he offered, "I … you didn't deserve … you had to go to the hospital because of me."

He then got ran into by the towel wearing woman. "You're here! I can't believe it! I'm sorry we fought, but you were awesome! Please, let me make it up to you any way I can." Pulling back, she brightly said, "I know, I'll go buy you new clothes!"

"You don't have to do that," he told her, confused that she was so happy to see him after he'd beaten on her.

Fingering a rip in his shirt, she said, "I do." She then looked into the rip. "You're healed?"

"Yeah. I just need to go clean up," he explained in a dull tone.

"Then let be take your clothes to match your size," she said, and led him to the bathroom by an arm. I'm Uzume, what is your name anyway?"

With a huff, he said, "Tsukune. Aono Tsukune, and you don't have do to anything but please, let's not fight any more."

"I'll never fight my Ashikabi!" Uzume beamed. Taking on a more serious look, she added, "I know something is bothering you. Please, share it with me."

Suddenly her running of to get him new clothes seemed like a good idea. It would get her mouth away from him. He gave her some money and escaped to the bath. Or thought he did. Uzume came in shortly after and insisted on running his bath water. She was then going to wash him. He had to insist on washing himself. Uzume agreed only because she had to go get clothes so he had something to wear.

.

Miya knew something was off with Aono Tsukune. When he'd screamed that name last night, it had woken her up. She heard him leave. It sounded like he had a nightmare. Sleeping lightly, she heard Uzume come home. It wasn't until she was making breakfast that Tsukune wandered in, bloody and his clothes sliced up. Minato had greeting him. Tsukune acted like whatever happened to him was nothing. Minato was more worried about his appearance than he was.

Miya knew a warrior when she saw one. Tuskune bore the vacant gaze of someone who'd seen many battles and lost dear friends. His skin and clothes being sliced up didn't bother him at all. For one so young to be that hard was a pity. She also had the strong feeling he was hiding something.

Once Tuskune was upstairs in the bath, and a happy Uzume was on her way out with Tsukune's ripped up clothes, Miya went to the closest person she knew to get information on Tsukune.

Minato was on the porch, Musubi kneeling right next to him. Miya sneaked up behind them and in a musical tone asked, "What are we doing?"

Minato shot up and faced her. Hands up in surrender, he said, "Nothing, honest! Just sitting here talking."

Musubi bounced up and said with a smile, "I'd like to spar with you."

"A little later, dear," Miya said. "Right now, I need to talk with Minato. Could you please get the used sheets, dear?"

"I will!" Musubi said and left to fulfill Miya's request.

Miya had to smile at the girls exuberance. Seeing Minato looking nervous, she said, "Please, sit down with me. Tell me who this Moka is ..."

.

Wandering back and forth through the city, Karasuba was aching to find her Ashikabi. How could anyone be so hard to find? She had not spotted him, or even got a good feel for where he was. Although she was not able to hurt him, she was going to do a little rough sparing with him once she found him! Then again, he had owned her in the only way she was able to accept. He'd beaten her with skill and speed. His power was awesome! Only now he was making her hunt for him. Yes, a good, solid sparing session is what he needed.

Karasuba's phone rang. It was Minaka.

"What do you want?" she asked curtly.

"Have you found this mystery man who winged you?" he asked firmly.

"If I did, do you think I'd still be out looking?" she snapped.

"Careful, number four," he warned, "Just let me know when you've found him."

Karasuba closed up her phone. She hated that idiot! As if to get away from him she headed north. As she did, her Ashikabi felt closer. She went with the feeling, bouncing off rooftops to go find him. The feeling grew. Following it, Karasuba went far north and into the forbidden zone. Getting a location on him, she stood in the street and stared. She knew this Inn. It was the home of the number one Sekerie who had laid her sword down years ago.

A crooked grin came to Karasuba's face. "This is going to be awkward," she said in a musing tone.

.

Minato confirmed part of what Miya thought about Tsukune. He'd lost the love of his life in some sort of big fight, and it was hitting him hard. Being in high school, that shouldn't have happened. Minato knew little about this school, Tsukune had dodged every question Mintao had asked about it. All Minato knew was that this school was rough. Miya wondered where the teachers and staff were that allowed such things to happen.

Minato went off to work. Miya figured Uzume would be back soon with Tsukune's clothes. She hoped Tsukune would open up to her a bit more about his life.

Miya then got a strong, bad feeling. There was a knock at the door. Even as she went to it, she knew who it was. Walking to the door blank faced, she eyed her guest and asked, "Kasaruba, what do you want?"

Karasuba firmly replied, "Miya, my Ashikabi is here. I demand to see him."

Miya raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought your Ashikabi was one of those MBI goons."

Karasuba let out a snort. "Do you really think I'd lower myself with one of those idiots? NO! My Ashikabi is strong and fast. He's the greatest Ashikabi ever. "

Miya didn't have to puzzle hard at who she was talking about. Minato was a nice young man, but he was not battle hardened. There was only one other male in the Inn it could possibly be. Miya opened the door farther and said, "I will tell him you are here. Some tea while you wait?"

.

Tsukune had put on a robe while he waited for Uzume to return. Sitting on the floor of his room and gazing off at the sky, he remembered waking up to Kurumu and Mizore wrapping him tight. Unlike their previous habits of constantly coming on to him, they had held him and cried out the loss of their friend together. They were doing their best to comfort him. The only way they knew how. If he had a chance, he would thank them for their compassion. Unfortunately, he'd been thrown here without even a cell phone.

"Tsukune, can you please come down? There is someone here to see you," Miya said through the door.

"Yeah, sure," he replied. He got up hoping it was Shuzen,or maybe one of his lackeys to tell him it was all right go go home now. Then again, if he went home, what was he going to do then? He still wasn't in control of his yokai, and he'd nearly killed two women. If they would have been human, he would have killed them. He didn't dare go home. He had to stay away until he was able to control himself. It figured, he could abuse women but wasn't able to protect his love. Issa had most likely done the right thing in throwing him away.

Descending the stairs into the common room, Tsukune noted the gray haired woman smiling at him. He stopped and left out a huff. "What do you want?" he asked in a defeated tone. "Look I'm sorry..."

She the ran up and hugged him. "I finally found you!" she cried. Pulling back to arms' length, she said in an angrier tone, "I've been looking for you! How dare you hide on me!"

Taken aback, Tsukune frowned at her. "Looking for me? Why?" he asked, confused.

"You're my Ashikabi!" she said beaming him a smile.

"I've heard that before, and I have no idea what it means," Tsukune replied.

"Didn't anyone here tell you?" Karasuba asked, glancing at Miya, "It means I am your Sekerie forever, to love and protect you. We will win many great battles together," Karasuba said with a wide smile.

Feeling lost, Tsukune asked, "What's a Sekerie?"

"I'll let the Idiot explain it to you" Karasuba said. She pulled out her phone and punched in a number. "Get me Minaka," she demanded. After a short pause, she said, "I found him … he's right here." She then thrust the phone at him.

Tsukune took the phone."Yes?"

A man's voice happily proclaimed, "Ahh at long last! You are the proud recipient of your very own Sekerie!"

Becoming irritated, Tsukune asked, "WHAT is a Sekerie?"

"A Sekerie is the girl standing in front of you. Now, you have won the right to battle for love and glory in the Sekerie plan!" Minaka said cheerfully. "Upon winning,..."

"I don't plan to fight anyone," Tsukune stated.

"If you will let me explain! You don't do the fighting, your Sekerie do. They fight for you! Participation is not optional, and we will be watching you, so ..."

"Making girls fight? Not happening," Tsukune said firmly. He wasn't going to force anyone to fight for him.

"If you tell anyone or do not participate, you could be the one to die," Minaka said ominously.

"Are you threatening me?" Tsukune asked as he felt his anger rise.

"You will participate or someone will be coming for you!"

"Fine!" Tsukune spat. "I'll be out in the north park. Come take your best shot. Then, it's MY TURN!" He crushed the phone and threw it down.

Karasuba gazed in wonder at iron will of her Ashikabi. "I'm ready to fight beside you!" she announced.

"No!" Tsukune snapped, glaring at her. He eyed the door, then turned his gaze back to Kasaruba. "You stay here, guard this place. As soon as Uzume comes back with my clothes, I'll go meet them."

"I'm your Sekerie," Karasuba stated. "Against another Sekerie, MBI or whoever. I stand with you!"

"No. You, Don't," Tsukune said eyeing her dangerously. "Do you think I want to see another woman die in front of me?" he asked in a grating voice as he stared her down. "I have fought worse things than you can possibly comprehend! Can you take on the devil himself? Have you fought a mass of monsters? You. Are. Staying. Here. Or do I have to beat you again?"

Karasuba was at a loss for words. Her Ashikabi was strong enough to fight things like that? Swelling with pride for her Ashikabi, she knew she did not want to be left behind for that fight! "I am going with you," she stated.

POW

Bringing up his yokai, Tsukune hit her in the cheek with a right hook, then as she recoiled, he punched her hard a second time. Karasuba was driven to the floor, out cold. Calming himself, he turned to a stunned Miya. He bowed to her. "Please forgive me. It was for her own good."

"You are going out to fight MBI?" Miya asked, shocked he had put Karasuba down that fast.

"I will not let some … maniac make a game out of forcing women to fight each other," Tsukune said firmly. "If you will excuse me, I'll be going now."

"You are only wearing a house robe," Miya pointed out.

In a meeker tone, he explained."I do not want anyone coming here to make trouble for you."

"Yet, you seek out justice no matter the odds against you?" Miya asked watching him closely.

"I can't let it go," he said.

Luckily, Uzume came in looking worried. Tsukune took his new clothes and pointed to Karasuba. "Please, watch out for her,"

Uzume looked at the prone woman. "That's Karasuba!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, please make her as comfortable as you can." Tsukune then took his clothes and got dressed in the downstairs bath.

.

Uzume did as her Ashikabi asked. She and Miya got Kasaruba on the couch and Uzume got her an ice pack. "What happened to her?" Uzume asked.

"Your Ashikabi knocked her out," Miya said, the laughed a "'Fu fu fu," behind her hand and said, "She is one of Tsukune's Sekerie also. Things may get very interesting around here."

.

Anger boiled in Tsukune's blood as he strode to the park. Uzume had gotten him several sets of clothes. He picked a black t-shirt and jeans. After all, he figured these clothes would be ruined soon. All the battles he'd fought in school and that final battle against Alucard. Fighting was not a game! He didn't know for sure if it was a sadistic bastard manipulating these fights for his own amusement as he imagined it was, but it was going to stop now!

Striding into the park, Tsukune passed a large black van with MBI on it. He walked in and sat, hands folded in his lap. A few policemen were wandering around. Seeing him, a pair walked over to him.

"Sir what is your name?" one asked.

Tsukune looked up at them. "Aono Tsukune. Are you here for Minaka?"

They looked at each other. "Sir, do you have a Sekerie?"

"Her name is Karasuba," he replied with a nod.

"You need to come with us," the other said firmly and reached for him. Tsukune grabbed the man's wrist as he shot up off the seat. He spun the policeman around, hitting the other one with the flying body. They both tumbled away with yelps.

"Anyone else?" Tsukune asked loudly.

" DON'T MOVE!" another policeman yelled, pointing his gun at Tsukune. Tsukune saw three others approaching him, guns drawn.

"ON THE GROUND! HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" the man yelled.

Tsukune judged the distance. He shot over to one pair in a blur. Dropping low he punched each in the knee, breaking the joints to fold backwards. The men screamed and fell. By the time they hit the ground, Tsukune was behind the other two. He grabbed them and knocked their heads together. They both dropped.

The two he'd knocked over were scrambling up and drawing their guns. Tsukune raced over, grabbed their guns and wrenched them out of the men's hands. He threw the guns away as he eyed the frightened looks aimed at him.

"Tell me where this Minaka is," Tsukune said in his firmest commanding tone as he glared at them.

"The MBI Building," one officer said.

"The tallest building in the city," The other offered.

"Thank you. Now, run away, I don't want to kill you unless I have to," Tsukune stated.

The men hurried back to their car.

It wasn't hard to find the MBI building. Tsukune picked a place across the street and down half a block to watch the tall skyscraper. Although it was tempting to barge in and search for this Minaka, he knew that was foolish. Already, police and SAT teams were being deployed around the building. People coming and going were being stopped for ID. He needed intel. Looking up at the top floor of the building, he imagined a pompous sadist like this Minaka would keep the top floors for himself. Then again, it was very possible he was hiding in a safe bunker until someone caught him. He had to make a plan. Perhaps to draw Minaka out so all those people wouldn't get in the line of fire and get hurt. First he had to find out more about this guy.

.

Miya had never seen anyone move so fast. When Tsukune had floored Karasuba, it had looked like a single, incredibly fast punch. It had been two by the bruises Karasuba grew while she rested unconscious.

Tending to Karasuba, Uzume asked, "Miya? Where did Tsukune go?"

Miya grew a crooked grin. "I do think your Ashikabi was not pleased with Minaka's demand that he be involved with his Sekerie plan. I wound not chase after him if I were you. Kasrasuba tried. Look where she is."

"Yes, my Ashikabi is very strong," Uzume said and grew a smile. She then frown and added, "But we are suppose to fight for him."

"According to Minaka, yes," Miya said. "Before you become upset with Tsukune. Let's get Kasasuba awake. I'll then tell you both about a girl named Moka..."

.

Kurumu and Mizore were frantic. Tsukune was gone and they could not find him anywhere. All his clothes, school books and personal items were still in his room, He'd just disappeared. He wasn't on campus and a call to his house proved he hadn't gone back to the human world like they feared, either.

Knowing Tsukune was deeply depressed by Moka's death, Kurumu flew around the base of the cliffs searching for signs of him, afraid he might have tried to kill himself. Mizore searched around through the woods, expecting to find him in a deep depression someplace.

Meeting back in his dorm room after another full day of searching for him, Kurumu sat on Tsukune's bed, gripping her head in frustration. "He has to be someplace!" she cried.

"Not on campus, not in the woods. The Director doesn't know, he's in the hospital," Mizore said in her monotone voice. "We may have lost him." She then sniffled.

"What about Ruby? Maybe she knows," Kurumu asked.

"Um um," Mizore said, shaking her head. "Ruby is looking for him too."

"We can't loose him too, we just can't!" Kurumu said, tears welling in her eyes.

Mizore stared at Kurumu, then said, "Use your ability."

"What?" Kurumu asked.

Mizore cocked her head and asked."Don't you know where your Destined One is?"

"Not until we mate," Kurumu said in a grumble.

The door burst open. "Are you in here?" Yukari asked.

"We are," Mizore confirmed as they both looked at Yukari.

Yukari was still wearing the black veil for Moka's being taken from them. She waved her wand and a printout appeared. Showing to them, she said, "Tsukune is wanted by the police in Shinto Tinto, the new name for Tokyo. It says he attacked six policemen."

Frowning at her, Kurumu asked, "Where did you get that?"

"I summoned it up from a newspaper dummy! I dreamed Moka's spirit told me how to find Tsukune!" Blushing, she added, "And I had well, other dreams about Moka too."

"Get packed, bring money," Mizore stated.

.

Minaka, Takami, and Benisubasa watched the satellite video of this Aono Tsukune wiping out police in the park.

"So, this is Karasuba's Ashikabi," Minaka said with a grin. "What is he, a lost Sekerie? His movements are only blurs."

"This is worrying," Takami stated as she watched the screen. "He beat Karasuba in a one-on-one fight. She wasn't able to tell me how. Minaka, this guy is dangerous."

"Ohh, ho ho, yes he is!" Minaka grinned broadly. "That is why I will offer a Jinki to anyone who can put him down!"

Benisubasa folded her arms across her chest. "If he can beat Karasuba, who is there to beat him? Not to mention that Karasuba will be there fighting for him as well."

"It will be a grand fight to the finish!" Minaka stated happily.

"Let him go," Takami stated. "Find him, give him transport, money, anything, just get him out of the city."

Minaka eyed her. "Why give up this chance to bring the Sekerie plan forward?" he asked.

Takami let out a huff. "Look, he's an unknown. A very aggressive unknown. He has shown himself to be all but a Sekerie in ability. By what he did to Karasuba, maybe he's even stronger than any Sekerie. Karasuba hates humans, yet she immediately clung onto this Aono. Her phone is crushed, so we can't track her. With their speed, they could be anywhere! This may well lead to disaster!"

Holding up a finger, Minaka said, "Not if we do it right. There is a very good chance Uzume is also one of his Sekerie, correct? Doesn't she have a friend in the hospital?"

Eyeing him, Takami asked, "What are you getting at?"

"The Ashikabi of the East has her, I believe," Minaka said in a musing tone. "I'm sure he can persuade Uzume to help set up an ambush to keep her friend alive. We capture this Aono and analyze him. Maybe we can use him to help our Sekerie become stronger."

"Minaka! That's … despicable!"

"But effective," he said with a grin.

.

Tsukune didn't go back to the Inn right away. He walked the streets, got some tomato juice and waited for more MBI to find him. Seeing a police car down the street, he walked towards it. The car pulled away in the other direction.

"Hey! I know who you are! You're Aono Tsukune!" a blond girl stated as she pointed at him.

The motorcycle boy with her grew a grin. "He is. Take him, he's worth a Jinki!"

The blond who couldn't have been more than fifteen, charged Tsukune with a wild light in her eyes. Running up, she threw a punch at him. Tsukune caught her wrist and bent low, throwing her over his back. Holding on, he slammed her to the sidewalk. He then pulled her up and tossed her back at the man. Wide-eyed, the man caught her. They both tumbled into the street.

Tsukune walked over, eyeing them dangerously as they got up. "Do you really want her dead?" he asked in a grating tone.

"We'll get him together," the man whispered. The blond nodded.

The blond lunged again. Tsukune kicked her into the motorcycle. While she tumbled with the bike, Tsukune punched the man in the gut. Obviously not a fighter, he folded. Tsukune grabbed his collar and pulled him upright. The girl, who scrambled up, froze in place.

"No! I'm your opponent!" she yelled. "Let my Ashikabi go!"

"Come get him," Tsukune said flatly. The girl moved to get behind Tsukune. He let her move, then when she charged in, he put the man in front of her. She stopped, wide eyed.

Frustrated, she yelled, "Fight fair!"

"Fair?" Tsukune asked her. "Let me tell you what that means to me. "First, I kill this guy, then come after you..."

"No, please! Don't hurt him!" the girl wailed.

The man moved and tried to free himself. He swung a punch intp Tsukune's stomach then yelped and shook his hurting hand. Tsukune locked the man's arms behind his back. In the man's ear, he asked, "So you want her to die too?"

"Stop!" the girl cried with a horror stricken look.

The man swallowed heavily and said, "You got me, just let her go."

Tsukune pushed the man into the girl. She caught him. Somehow they managed to keep their feet. Holding each other, they stared at Tsukune.

Tsukune glanced at the motorcycle on it's side that now had a broken headlight and mirror. "Maybe you two should forget this stupid Sekerie plan, and just ride out of town before one of you dies."

"We can't," the man said. "Minaka said if we try, we'll both be killed."

Tsukune let out a snort. "And let me guess, he also offered a reward if you could take me down, right?"

"He did," the man stated. "With everyone looking for you, I'm sure someone will."

"I'm sure someone will die trying," Tsukune replied and walked away. He got four steps and Karasuba landed in his way. Besides the fading purple on her face, she was livid. Behind him, the girl gasped.

Karasuba glanced at the girl and barked, "Go away!" To Tsukune she said, "Ashikabi, we need to have a discussion."

"I thought I told you I didn't need you out here?" Tsukune asked.

"Too bad. You need to know how this works," Karasuba said sternly.

"I will not participate in girls fighting each other," Tsukune stated.

"That is what we do!" Karasuba snapped back. Stabbing a finger behind him at the couple watching them, she said, "THAT Sekerie is to fight for her Ashikabi! He is to support her and pick the best battles he can. That is how it works for them, AND for us! You need to know where your place is in this!"

 _Know your place._ Karasuba's words that crept up his spine were just a little too close to Moka's. Tsukune's anger flared. His yokai radiated out and before he knew he meant to, he blasted Karasuba with an uppercut, lifting her off her feet and up against the second story wall of a building. Karasuba managed to control her fall with flips and land on her feet.

Glaring at him, she yelled, "No matter how many times you hit me, the facts remain the same!"

Tsukune glared back at her briefly, hating her for spouting the words that had rung in his ears all this time from Moka. " **You have NO RIGHT to say that!** " He bellowed in a vice so powerful it shattered the windows around them.

Karasuba was shaken, but didn't give up. "I will say what I wish. If you want to shut me up, you'll have to kill me!"

Tsukune took a step towards her to do just that. He then paused.

 _What am I doing? Am I going to kill her for speaking?_

That was what monsters did. Tsukune's rage dimmed. His yokai faded. His face contorted in anger relaxed. "Whatever," he said in a breath and turned to walk away.

He hadn't gotten far when he was tackled from behind. Tsukune found himself flipped over, Karasuba was sitting over him gripping his shoulders. Her angry face was over him.

"You are the WORST Ashikabi EVER!" she yelled as she picked up his head and bashed it into the sidewalk. "You are a selfish idiot! We fight for YOU! Get that through your thick head! I don't care who we fight, I don't care HOW! But I WILL be there to fight for you, and you can't stop me!"

Tsukune stared at Karasuba, her hair bracketing her angry face. For some reason, all his anger was gone. "I won't make girls fight each other," he said.

"Then give me the target you want to fight," Karasuba said firmly.

The snap of a camera and suddenly, Karasuba realized they were lying the sidewalk in a very suggestive position. She got up and hauled Tsukune to his feet. "We will continue this at home," she said curtly. She turned Tsukune and walked away gripping his collar.

"Let go," Tsukune complained.

"I do, and you run off by yourself."

"Why don't you go pick on someone else?"

"Why don't you grow a brain?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

"You are my business."

"WHY are you following me around?" Tsukune asked in a wail.

"I'm your Sekerie, Deal with it!"

Tsukune spun and ripped Karasuba's hand loose, tearing off portion of his shift. "Get off me will ya?" he snapped.

Karasuba grabbed the shoulder of his shirt "NO! You are going to listen to me!"

He slapped her hand off. She went to grab him again. He ducked then scooped her up over his shoulder.

She flipped over him and got behind him again. "You will listen to me!" she yelled.

The few onlookers, including the motorcycle man and his blond watched them walk away, arguing.

Although there was a Jinki to be won, Motorcycle man decided it was not worth the risk.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

After Karasuba charged off to go find Tsukune, Uzume decided to go see Chiho. Much had happened, and she hadn't seen her friend in a few days. Initially, Uzume had wanted Chiho to be her Ashikabi, but Chiho had refused, knowing she was sick and didn't have long to live. Uzume hated going into the hospital. Not because of Chiho, but because of Higa, who knew she was a Sekerie. As she suspected a couple of Higa's Sekerie met her just inside the door.

"Higa Izumi wants to see you," a red head stated.

"Of course," Uzume grumbled.

Uzume was led up to the scoundrel's office and shown inside.

Higa was leaned back in his chair, Sekerie on either side of him. "Ahh, Uzume! I've been waiting for you. I have a small job that needs to be done."

Uzume tightened her fists. This man was ensuring Chiho got her medicine to contain her blood disease. If she didn't do as Higa said, he strongly hinted that Chiho was going to 'slip away' one night. Chiho's life depended on Uzume doing as he said. She hated it, but she loved Chiho. "Who do you want me to kill?" she asked, monotone.

"But your last target you didn't kill," he reminded her. Leaning forward he said, "Don't worry, I know who stopped you. His name is Aono Tsukune. I know with your sexy little body, you should be quite compelling." He handed one of his Sekerie a scrap of paper. The Sekerie brought it to Uzume.

"Get Aono to this warehouse tomorrow night. I don't care if you plead with him, bang his brains out, whatever it takes. Just be sure he's there."

Uzume looked up at him in shock. To hide what Tsukune was to her, she said, "Why will he listen to me? You do know Karasuba, number four, is his Sekerie."

Higa sported a brief smile. "So much the better. That will be another annoyance out of my way. You know, it will be a shame if Chiho's expensive medicine doesn't arrive on time. If Aono is there, I'm sure her medicine will arrive like it should."

Uzume snapped the paper out of the other Sekerie's hand. She turned and walked out. Her head was spinning, a knot formed in her gut. She was suppose to lead her own Ashikabi into a trap? She'd been killing for Higa to keep Chiho alive. What was she suppose to do now? She knew if she said anything to anyone, they would know she was a traitor. But to stab her own Ashikabi in the back?

Uzume stopped at the intersection. To the left was Chiho's room. She knew Chiho was always happy to see her. To the right was the exit, but then what? If she visited Chiho. Guilt might make something slip. Something might happen to Chiho anyway. She turned right. Her Ashikabi was strong. Maybe he would kill her. That was fine as long as she could get him to promise he'd watch out for Chiho.

.

Tsukune was glad that Karasuba finally let go of him. Being led down the street was embarrassing.

"Did I miss any good fights?" Karasuba asked crisply.

Tsukune eyed her and said, "There is more to life than fighting."

Karasuba let out a snort and asked, "Like what?"

Tsukune walked in thought, then said, "There must be something you enjoy."

"There is," Karasuba agreed. "Vanquishing a challenging foe. To battle an opponent and crush them. To have your enemy laid out at your feet, defeated," she said with a smile.

Lifting his arms to let them flop down, he asked, "What about having friends? Companions? People who like to see you?" he asked.

Cracking a grin, she said, "I have the most powerful Ashikabi. That is all I need."

"No, you don't." he said with a huff. "The most powerful one died."

"If they died, they couldn't have been that powerful,"

Tsukune stopped short, ready to belt her again. Seeing this, she asked, "Was it something I said?"

"Are you trying to provoke me?" Tsukune growled.

"I am not. I merely stated a fact. I can't help it if it is a fact you don't like."

"What makes you think you're unbeatable?" Tsukune asked heavily.

Karasuba cast him an even gaze and said, "I'm not. You proved that. What I am, is willing to fight and do my very best to vanquish any foe you choose. I know you want to go after MBI, and I will fight for you to my dying breath. What I will not do, is sit on the sidelines and allow you to fight by yourself. That would be dishonorable for BOTH of us. I will protect you whether you like it or not."

"The last woman who did that, is dead," Tsukune stated heavily.

"I'm not Moka!" Karasuba stated, "I do know that Moka would not want me to let you face dangers alone. You know that too, so quit fighting me."

Tsukune gritted his teeth at her mentioning Moka's name. Forcing himself to stay somewhat calm, he said, "You're right. You're not Moka, and you never will be." He then marched away towards the Inn they were finally coming to.

"Tsukune,"

The cold feel of the voice sending a chill up his spine told Tsukune immediately who it was. He turned to look, Karasuba drew her sword and stepped in front of him, searching for a target.

"Stop it," Tsukune said. Putting a foot behind hers, he pulled Karasuba back and tripped her flat.

Mizore peeked out from the Inn's fence then vaulted over it to cast him a satisfied smile.

"Mizore... how did you get here?" Tsukune asked.

Mizore hugged him and said, "Me and boob woman have been looking for you."

"Who is this?" Karasuba demanded as she came close and cast Mizore a hateful look. Mizore touched Karasuba's arm. Karasuba froze solid. Mizore flicked her on the nose and Krasuba tipped. Luckily, Tsukune caught her and lowered her to the ground.

Instead of trying to fight it, Tsukune asked, "Where is Kurumu?"

"Tsukune!" came a cry from above. Kurumu dropped down to embrace Tsukune in a breast smothering hug and knocked him flat.

"We've been so worried!" Kurumu cried. She was then hit with a block of ice from above.

"Don't smother him," Mizore stated.

Tsukune realized they were pulling their stunts in broad daylight in the human world. He pushed Kurumu up off him. "OK, OK! Glad to see you too!" Tsukune cried. "We need to get Karasuba up an get off the street!"

.

A short while later, Karasuba was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and shivering as she cast Mizore a hostile stare. Tsukune sat on the floor between Karasuba and Mizore, facing his two school friends across the low table from him.

"Tsukune why did you leave us?" Kurumu asked in a pleading voice.

"I didn't leave. Issa Shuzen threw me through a portal," he explained. "I'm sure he has some scheme going. I just have no idea what."

Mizore pointed at the angry Karasuba and asked, "Who's the Popsicle?"

With a huff, Tsukune explained. "That's Karasuba. Please don't freeze her again. She's a Sekerie ..."

"Your Sekerie," Karsuba said firmly.

Kurumu frowned a her, then at Tsukune. "You're my Destined one, Tsukune. What do you need her for?"

"My Mate of Fate," Mizore said, pointing at Tsukune.

"I really need to explain this," Tsukune told them.

"Well?" Kurumu asked.

The best he could, Tsukune explained what Sekerie were and this battle game the MBI made up. As he stumbled through, Karasuba kept filling in details as she glared at Mizore.

.

"So, I guess that's it," Tsukune concluded. "Minaka wants all Sekerie to fight each other just for fun."

"To win the prize for our Ashikabi," Karasuba said, correcting him.

"For his amusement," Tsukune stated heavily. "I want it stopped, It's bad enough people fight when they have to. Making a game out of hurting and killing people is wrong."

"Um," Mizore said with a nod. "I'll go freeze him."

"It won't be that easy. He runs the city," Tsukune explained. "We'll end up hurting innocents. Before we move, we need a plan."

"Good!" Karasuba stated. "At least now you're acting like an Ashikabi."

Tsukune ignored her statement. He knew nothing was going to be done unless he started it. Looking at his two friends, he said, "This is going to be dangerous."

Mizore shrugged.

"When is it not dangerous?" Kurumu asked. Laying a hand over his, she said, "Tsukune, we fight for what's right, don't we? I know you're having a hard time since Moka died. She died for what she believed in as any of us will do. If you truly honor Moka's memory, you will do what you know is right."

"And give me a baby," Mizore added.

"Fu fu fu," Miya chuckled as she appeared from the side. In a musical tone she said, "Not indecent acts at the Masion Izumo."A dark purple mask floated over her. Kurumu gaped at her.

"Scary," Mizore mono toned with her blank face.

"We won't, honest Miya," Tsukune told her.

"Not here. Hotel room," Mizore added.

"Mizore, you're not helping," Tsukune said evenly.

"You're not helping me either," Mizore replied.

"Can't you think of anything besides freezing people and BABIES!" Karasuba yelled as she glared at Mizore.

With a shake of her head, Mizore replied, "Um um."

.

Tsukune's room filled up fast. Neither Kurumu nor Mizore would allow Karasuba to sleep in his room without them. When asking about Uzume's room, Miya assured him she still had it, though now since Tsukune was her Ashakibi, he had to pay for that one also, even though Uzume had moved her futon into his room.

Karasuba and Uzume had put their futons on either side of Tsukune. As they got their bedding set for the night, Kurumu and Mizore edged in on either side of Tsukune, their pillows right against his. Karasuba frowned and poked Mizore.

"What's the big idea?" Karasuba asked.

"Like you want it," Mizore stated.

"What?"

"You protect Tsukune, right?" Mizore asked.

"I do!" Karasuba stated.

"Good, you protect, I make the babies. What's your problem?"

Karasuba opened her mouth to come back at her, but her mind was blank. She'd just admitted Mizore was right.

.

If Tsukune's own troubles weren't enough, Minato began seeing a young girl in the tree outside. No one else saw her, but Minato insisted she was there. Tsukune wondered if maybe he was getting oxygen deprived sleeping with Musubi. She did have an enormous set of jugs on her. That was a potentially fatal breast smothering for sure.

He also met more Sekerie. The sisters Hikari and Hibiki wore only basically dark blue / purple bras and short-shorts. Their Ashikabi, Seo who wore only a white T-shirt and work pants was not Miya's most favorite person. She called him a freeloader to his face. His girls bowed and apologized profusely on his behalf and tried to help Miya while the man did nothing himself.

Tsukune also got to meet the mysterious Kagari, who lived here and worked at a 'hosting' place. The slim man seemed kind of effeminate to Tsukune. Then again, who was Tsukune to judge.

Uzume came in after dinner. Upon seeing Uzume and noting her large chest, Kurumu pulled her shoulders back and chest out as she wiggled closer to Tsukune. Nope, no sense of competition there. Although Uzume greeted everyone, there was no bounce in her step or smile on her face. Tsukune felt there was something wrong with her. It was nothing he could identify, except for a deep sadness he felt from her. Tsukune watched as she got a drink and waved off an offer for Miya to make her something to eat.

For some reason, the TV was drawing a large crowd. Focused on Uzume, Tsukune didn't pay much attention to the report of the overgrown forest in the park. He tapped Uzume on the leg to get her attention. "Something happen today with Chiho?" he asked.

"What?" Uzume asked, looking surprised. Recovering, she said, "Ah, Chiho is fine. The medicine is still working," she assured him.

"What are you hiding?" Mizore asked from over her shoulder.

Uzume spun, surprised Mizore was behind her. "Chiho is fine," Uzume repeated.

This time, Tsukune got it. There was something important Uzume wasn't saying. He looked at Mizore. "Go to my room, I'll meet you there." he said in a soft voice. "Kurumu, you too."

Kurumu cast him a sly look. "In your room?" she asked, growing a grin.

"Please."

"Yaa-hoo," Kurumu sang and got up. Tsukune watched them both leave.

"Ashikabi?" Uzume asked.

Tsukune motioned her to sit beside him. She did. He put an arm around her and held her close. Into her ear, he softly said, "Kurumu can read minds. Facts, fears, desires. Everything. I know something is not right with you. You can tell me here, or I'll take you up to my room and Kurumu will dig everything out of that pretty head of yours."

Uzume cast him a horrified look. Tsukune only nodded and said, "Choose."

While the conversation around the TV was going on about a 'Green Girl', Uzume kept from crying as she told him what Higa was making her do. She'd no more than finished when Minato yelled out, "It's her. We've got to go save her!"

Karasuba was on her feet in an instant, looking at Tsukune.

"Minato! Where? Who are we saving?" Tsukune asked.

Minato turned to Tsukune and pointed to the TV. "That little girl, MBI is after her. She's in the park!"

Uzume's troubles could wait. "Uzume, go get Mizore and Kurumu. Tell them to hurry. Karasuba, you ready to rock?" Tsukune said.

"Say the word, Ashikabi!" Karasuba announced as she stood tall.

"I must go to my room," Kagari announced and walked away.

Tsukune had no idea what that was about, that guy was just plain weird. To Minato, he said, "We'll help you go get her and run interference for you."

"Thank you."

Uzume ran in with Kurumu and Mizore. Tsukune said, "Kurumu, take Minato to where he has to go then keep a watch on us from above, Mizore, guard our rear. Come on let's go!"

.

Outside, Sekerie poured through the door. Kurumu grabbed Minato around his middle and launched herself into the air with a "Yaa-Hoooo!" Minato just screamed and flailed as Kurumu flew away.

"He'll be safe!" Tsukune told everyone. Tsukune bounced over the rooftops with the Sekerie. Seo was carried along by his two Sekerie.

"Where in the park is she?" Tsukune asked as they raced for their destination.

"Don't know! Minato needs to find her," Kagari shouted back.

"Kagari?" Tsukune asked. The boy was wearing a black outfit and a face mask now.

"No! I'm Homura."

"If you say so."

"I AM Homura!"

"Whatever you say, let's get there."

Jumping on to the last row of buildings, they looked down on the park and the MBI guards standing behind barriers. Tsukune also saw Sekerie, or someone with weapons coming from the side. The MBI men looked up to see Kurumu winging into the park, holding a flailing Minato.

"Seo! Get your girls to take those guards out. Kagari..."

"It's HOMURA!" Homura yelled.

"FINE! Follow them and don't let anyone who's not us in that park," Tukune commanded. "Uzume, Karasuba, see those ones coming? Stop them! Mizore?"

"Um." Mizore said from right behind him.

Tsukune felt the chill behind him. He wished she'd stop doing that. "Help whoever needs it. GO!"

Seo's twins lit up the park entrance with lightning, blowing up vehicles and sending men tumbling. Homura ran in to light fires that sent the men running. He then stood, blocking the entrance a So and his girls ran into he park.

As they all jumped down, Tsukune noticed a flaw in his plan. Although Karasuba and Uzume had the right hand side blocked, he was by himself on the left. A pair of Sekerie were running towards him. One girl had an ax, the other bore a massive hammer.

'Oh great, another Kokoa,' Tsukune thought. Seeing someone standing back by a car as if to wait for the outcome, Tsukune knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight. He'd have to give it his all. He took his Holy Lock off and pocketed it. His yokai flared up, the black veins grew on his skin. His hair grew silver as his eyes turned red and became cat-shaped.

.

The three Sekerie stopped a respectful distance in front of Uzume and Karasuba.

"Karasuba?" the strong number five Sekerie named Mutsu asked. "What are you doing here?"

Karasuba grinned. "Well well, Mutsu, you can try to get past me, or turn your tail and run. If you wish a challenge, I accept."

Mutsu said, "Yomi, go get the green girl. Juuza, take the one on the right. I'll keep Karasuba busy."

"You hope," Karasuba said, her eyes shining with battle lust. Both sides charged. The fight was on.

.

" **STOP OR DIE!"** Tukune bellowed at the pair running at him. They stopped.

"What is he?" the girl with the ax asked in a whisper.

"How would I know?" the girl with the hammer asked. She called to Tsukune. "We need to go in the park. You're not a Sekerie, so step aside!"

" **GO or I will hurt you,"** Tsukune replied heavily.

"Take his left, I'll get his right," the Ax girl said. Both zipped off to the sides.

Tsukune flashed to his right. The girl swung her ax. He ducked under it and kicked her in the stomach to send her flying through the air and come down on the roof of the car. He spun to meet the other girl letting out a battle cry as she swung her mighty hammer down. Tsukune let out a roar of rage and punched the head of the hammer. The hammer went flying out of the girl's hands and buried itself in a building.

While the girl was stunned by her hammer flying away, Tsukune raced up, turned her around and sunk his fangs into her neck. He drank a bit as she flailed and screamed. He then threw her back at the car. She landed to indent the hood.

Sitting up, the girl held a hand to her neck, pointed at him and cried, "He BIT me!"

The Ax girl got up and came at him, cocking back to swing. Tsukune raced at her and hit her open palmed in the center of her chest. She flew back to hit the other girl who was getting up.

The man stepped away from the car and pulled a pistol.

Tsukune ran at him dodging from side to side. The man shot twice, missing both times. An Ice javelin came down to strike directly in front of him. The man stepped back and looked up for where it came from. Tsukune got behind him and flung him into the side of his car. The car rocked, the man fell limp. He hadn't been a Sekerie. The impact broke his neck.

"Ashikabi!" both girls cried. They crowded around him, then with a final wail of agony, both fell dead.

Huh?

Tsukune checked the girls. No heartbeat, no breath. They had suddenly died for no reason. How did THAT happen? Tsukune thought maybe he'd hit them too hard. No, they were both fine a moment ago. He found no reason for them to just flop down dead. At least he hadn't killed them.

From above, Mizore yelled, "Minato's coming! He's carrying a girl!"

Tsukune had to sort out what happened later. Uzume was fighting a girl with a pole arm, Karasuba was fighting another swordsman who barely looked to be holding his own, and Homura was struggling against another Ice woman.

It was time to leave. Tsukune pulled his Holy Lock out. He wanted to put it on, but his body resisted the movement. The streets were full of nice, ripe and hot bodies to drink from. Hearts beating hard and pumping blood like a tasty fountain, just for him.

 _Concentrate! You have will, use it!_

Tsukune blinked. He swore Moka had just shouted in his ear. He did as she ordered. Forcing himself, he put his Holy Lock back on. The fast retraction of his yokai made him stumble. He had to help Minato!

Tsukune flung the bodies away from the car and looked in. Keys, good. He got in and drove at the ice woman, lights on and blowing the horn. That distracted her. He turned quickly away in a drift as Homura hit her with a fireball and knocked her down. Sliding to a stop, Tsukune saw Minato, Seo Musubi and the Twins racing at him.

"Get in the car!" he yelled, and raced over to help his Sekerie finish their fight.

The Pole arm woman had her full attention on Uzume. She never heard him coming. He raced up and punched her in the back of the head, knocking her cold. The Mutsu guy was on the loosing end. Karasuba was hacking away in lightning fast strokes, backing him up. He noted Homura didn't look the best, wobbling in place.

Tsukune paused. "Uzume! Get Homura and meet me on the roof!"

Uzume nodded and ran for the stumbling Homura.

Tsukune wanted to end Karasuba's fight, but for how fast they were moving, it might be dangerous for her if he interfered. He did see someone trying to sneak around behind Karasuba. Racing around the fight, he saw a pink haired girl in a ripped Kimono. Seeing him, she braced herself and punched out. The punch was a shock wave. Tsukune jumped over it and came down in front of her. He slapped her hard, knocking her to the ground.

" **GO before I eat you!"** Tsukune growled, radiating as much yokai as possible.

The girl jumped up, fists ready, though she was shaking. "Stop by order of the discipline squad!" she barked.

A male cry of pain sounded out. Then Karasuba announced, **"** This is the blade of my pledge. Exterminate the sworn enemies of my Ashikabi!"

A large round ball of ice hit the pink haired girl in the side of the head. She stumbled. Tsukune raced up, grabbed her by her slim hips from behind and spun around twice before throwing her up in the air, screaming into the night sky. Seeing Karasuba standing over her vanquished foe, Tsukune called. "Minato's got her, Let's go."

Despite leaving a car running, door opened so they could escape, They ran down an alley. Tsukune shook his head and followed. Why had he bothered?

A long piece of helicopter blade fell from the sky to drive into the pavement. Not long after, the blade-less helicopter crashed, exploding in flames.

From above, Kurumu called, "Tsukune, they are bringing more guns on helicopters!"

"We're heading back to the Inn. Get down here and stay low."

Collecting everyone together, they ran for home.

.

A happy tired was what most of the people were when they returned to the Maison Izumo. Tsukune wasn't one of them. Yes, they had ensured that Minato saved the green girl, but he had other things on his mind. Uzume tried to slip off, but he caught her elbow. "Wait," he said firmly. He then turned to the group. "Can I have your attention please?"

Once everyone was looking at him, Tsukune said. "Minato, I'm glad we could help. Now, I need some of your help. The Higa guy that runs the hospital were Uzume's friend Chiho is being treated, has been threatening to stop providing Chiho with her medicine unless Uzume does what HE orders her to do. If he does that, Chiho will not have very long to live. This … scum bag also wants to lure me into someplace to be captured or whatever, and planned on using Uzume to do it."

Karasuba's response was immediate. "You would betray our Ashikabi!" she asked in a screech. Her hand went to her sword.

"NO, Uzume would not!" Tsukune stated, staring back at her. "That is why she told me what is happening. I want to set up our own trap for these thugs. We're going to give them a taste of their own medicine and I promise, that man will pay for blackmailing Uzume with her friend's life!"

Karasuba nodded. "I am at your side, My Ashikabi!" she announced.

"I trust you, My Ashikabi," Uzume said in a meeker tone.

"Tsukune, tell us what we need to do," Minato stated.

Tsukune sat Uzume down and had her tell him about Higa and all his Sekerie.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

"Who killed the Ashikabi last night?" Takami asked in a hard tone. It was forbidden for a Sekerie to harm the human Ashikabi. To do so meant immediate removal.

The fight for the Green Girl last night was a large brawl. A few Sekerie were taken down, including, number five, Mutsu. Karasuba had claimed him. Number 88, Musubi had claimed one, and someone had killed the Ashikabi for numbers 72 and 45, eliminating them as well. A monitor team also died when their helicopter crashed. The rotor blades had been sliced off the machine. Takami knew there was no Sekerie that was able to attack a high flying helicopter. Or, so they had thought.

Picking though the video files they had, the tech came up with a couple brief shots of Aono Tsukune. Takami was happy to blame both incidents on him, he was the dangerous unknown after all.

The secrecy of MBI in this case was a double edged sword. MBI had to hide the entire incident. In doing so, that meant hiding the fact Aono was a murderer. To take out a Sekerie was one thing, but real people had died last night. Minaka was confident he had a plan to rid themselves of Aono. She hoped his plan worked. If it didn't, they may well be in deep trouble.

.

Mizore spent her day around the warehouse Tsukune was suppose to be lured to. Slipping inside, she noted the layout of the warehouse, then the buildings around it. While she studied the warehouse and the surrounding buildings, Uzume was drawing everything she knew about the hospital. Where the rooms and exits were, where specifically Chiho was as well as Higa's office.

One thing Karasuba needed to do was get her clothes from her former room in the MBI building. While she was there, Tsukune gave her a task. Find the 'telephone room'. Since land lines were hardly ever used, the rooms dedicated to telephones had been switched over to data routing, including routing up to the antenna for the building. All communications went through those wires. If he was eventually going to go after Minaka, they would need to cut communications.

Karasuba strode into the MBI building and up to her apartment. As usual, no one challenged her, though there was plenty of whispering in her wake. Going up to her room, she packed her clothes.

A knock came at the door.

"It's open," she called.

Takami entered with two guards bearing stun guns. Casting Karasuba a glare, Takami said, "We need to talk about your Ashikabi."

Karasuba let out a snort and asked, "Why? I take it he doesn't fit into your mold?"

"He is killing people!" Takami snapped.

Karasuba shrugged and put the last of her clothes in her suitcase. "So? I killed Mutsu last night. Isn't that what we're suppose to be doing?"

"Sekerie, yes, Ashikabi, no! No Sekerie is to hurt any Ashikabi!" Takami baked.

"My Ashikabi isn't a Sekerie, is he?" Karasuba asked with a raised eyebrow. "If he battles other Ashikabi, that's up to him."

"Those men in that helicopter were monitors. They died in that crash," Takami growled. "Tell your Ashikabi to leave town. Get out of the city or someone will be coming to kill him!"

Karasuba laughed at her. Quelling her mirth, he face firmed up and she said, "Isn't the rule that Ashikabi can't leave the city under penalty of death? That means you are coming to try and kill him regardless. Very well, but when you come, you better bring everything you got and plan for many, many dead bodies." Karasuba then threw her suitcase through the window and jumped out after it.

"Get her!" Takami barked.

The men ran to the window and pointed their stun guns. Karasuba was already racing off down the street.

.

Tsukune stayed indoors and studied the plans Uzume drew and explained as Kurumu stayed tight to Tsukune's side. He knew that the instant the trap set for him failed, they had to have Chiho out of that hospital.

Uzume stopped drawing and asked, "So what happens after we get Chiho out? She will still need her medicine."

Tsukune took a breath and said, "I am going to try and cure her with my blood. You'll go visit her. Once you're in, I'll come up these back stairs. You make sure I'm not seen and get me into her room. I'll inject her. You will go back for her later today while MBI is waiting for me to show up at the warehouse. By then, she should be cured."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"I'll get Chiho to Ruby."

Uzume nodded slowly. With a frown, she said, "I don't like playing with Chiho's life like this."

"Would you rather she be used to blackmail you like she has been?" Kurumu asked.

Uzume shot Kurumu a nasty look.

"Uzume. Chiho is not going to die, You have to trust me on this," Tsukune said gently.

"What happens when they don't see you going into that warehouse?" Uzume asked.

"They will. You'll have Chiho out of danger by then," Tsukune told her.

Dropping her chin on Tsukune's shoulder, Kurumu asked, "Tsukune? This plan is complex. How did you ever think of it?"

"Sun Tzu. Moka taught me," he said with a grin of remembrance. "Use your enemy's weakness against him. Do the unexpected." There was still a large void inside him left from Moka's death. He couldn't dwell on it now, he had to use the wisdom she'd given him. There were things to be done.

"And MBI's weakness?" Kurumu asked.

"Overconfidence, pride, thinking they can't be beaten. They have this city on lock down and believe they are in full control," Tsukune told her. "They have many, many secrets they can't afford to let get out. That means if they become hard pressed, there is no backup."

"How does that help us?"

"You'll see."

.

After finishing her layout, Uzume went to the hospital to see Chiho. Of course, Higa's Gestapo Sekerie had to pester her about Tsukune. She assured them he would be there.

Upon checking the hallway clear, Uzume opened the door for Tsukune. They hurried into Chiho's room and shut the door. Tsukune took a chair as they settled down. Chiho was weak and pale, just like Uzume had told him. The thin blond girl was too weak to even pick her head up. To see anyone like this tore at his heart strings.

Chiho looked at Tsukune. "Uzume, isn't that Aono Tsukune? I saw about him on the news," she said warily.

Sitting on the bed by the bed ridden, thin girl, Uzume said, "Yes, he's my Ashikabi. He does things MBI doesn't like. That is why they make up stories about him. Chiho, he's come to help you."

"He has? How. What I have isn't curable."

"Not by normal means," Tsukune agreed. "My blood had excellent healing properties. It has even cured wounds and, well, it brought me back from being all but dead. It may be … unconventional how I deliver it, but it does work."

In a conspiratorial tone, Uzume said, "We'll be back later today to see if it works like it should."

Chiho knew Uzume was going to try anything to save her, even if it was unfounded. She knew enough about medicine now that nothing was going to cure her. If it pleased Uzume to try, Chiho would let them. She cast Uzume a smile and said, "We can try it."

Uzume nodded to Tsukune. He got up and went over to the other side of the bed to sit down across from Uzume. "Chiho, this may sound odd, but I have to bite you."

"Bite Me? Where?"

"In the neck."

Chiho's blue eyes widened. "You mean like a vampire?" she asked with a squeak.

Tsukune chuckled lightly. "Yes, just like a vampire. But this bite is for healing, not hurt." he said gently.

Uzume eyed Tsukune. "You really have to bite her?" she asked. The memory of Tsukune's red eyed face in front of hers that fateful night did include fangs. She was afraid of asking if he was a vampire. She'd seen them in movies. Such things were only fiction, weren't they?

Tsukune nodded and asked, "Are you ready Chiho?"

Chiho swallowed. For Uzume, she would endure this. "Go ahead," she said, hoping this would not shorten her life. She knew Uzume was going to feel very bad when she was gone.

Tsukune leaned over and gently cupped Chiho's cheek. "Relax, everything will be fine," he said softly.

Chiho let him turn her head to the side, exposing her neck. At the moment, she felt like she was in a vampire movie. Afraid to look, she stared at the wall. Tsukune leaned close, his lips met her neck. She cringed slightly, then felt a double prick. The prick went deep.

Ohh!" Chiho squeaked out. Her hand flew up and slapped against his back. His strong, hard back. A sensation in the form of a gentle pull came from deep inside her. Heat released and washed through her, making her feel warm.

"Ooooh!" she moaned out as she gripped his back, her fingers curling. Her knees lifted up slightly, coming together.

"Tsukune?" Uzume asked. She was beginning to feel frightened for Chiho.

Tsukune drew his fangs out after he injected some blood into her and licked her neck clean.

"Don't stop," Chiho begged weakly.

Uzume blinked. Don't stop? Why would Chiho want that?

Offering Chiho a smile, Tsukune said, "That is all you should need. Any more might be dangerous to you."

Chiho grinned and replied, "You can if you want. That was really … wild."

"We'll come back later. No matter how you feel, don't do anything but lay here as you have been," Tsukune told her.

"You'll give me another dose?" Chho asked hopefully with a grin.

"Well see. It's been a pleasure to meet you, Chiho-san."

Wearing a crooked grin, Chiho said, "It has been a real pleasure to meet you, Tsukune-san."

"I should go," Tsukune said. He went to the door and cracked it open. The coast was clear, he slipped out.

After the door shut behind him, Uzume asked, "What did it feel like?"

Chiho cast her friend a wide grin.

.

Tsukune sneaked back out to the place where they agreed to meet. A small, out of the way Gazebo that was surrounded by bushes. He'd gotten comfortable, sliding back on the seat to take in the peaceful surroundings. It was just getting peaceful enough that he started to drift off when he heard someone coming.

Uzume appeared and sat down right next to him, their legs nearly touching. In a conversational tone, she asked, "Ashikabi, why do you bite like a vampire?"

"I am part vampire."

Uzume eyed him. "Part vampire? Were you born like that?" she asked innocently.

Tsukune laughed. "Oh, far from it," he said with a chuckle. "No, I was born a happy, clueless human boy. No worries except for school work, watching my favorite TV shows and getting the latest manga." Tsukune gazed off at nothing as he went on. "No wondering if I was going to be killed or eaten, no battles against the Public Safety Commission, anti-thesis, Fairytale, or the just common aggressive monster. No manipulations from the Director …" his face softening he added, "I didn't have a clue about Akashiya Moka … or anything. I was in ignorance and bliss. Not a thing in the world to worry about."

Studying him, Uzume said, "It sounds like you've endured much. What happened?"

"I wasn't the best student," Tsukune confided, "And at the time I had no idea someone had made sure I didn't get into a high school. Then my Father conveniently found an acceptance and application to a school called Yokai Academy right on the street!" he said with happy sarcasm. "He was so happy he got me into a high school, he didn't even bother to see where it was."

Turning to Uzume, he went on. "So I go to this school where the sky is red, the trees have no leaves and graveyards abound. You know the very first thing that happens to me before I even get to the school? I got hit from behind with a bicycle. Then this sweet looking girl bites me in the neck. Moka was cute all right, very cute. I also found out the hard way she had fangs." His eyes drifting off Uzume to look at nothing, Tsukune added, "So cute, so alone. Moka was my very first friend. I really needed her too, because once I was at this school, I couldn't leave..."

.

Uzume listened closely as Tsukune told about his school days. Sometimes he smiled and even chuckled as he told about meeting Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari and getting into the newspaper club. Others he frowned when talking about the swim club and the Public Safety Commission who were nothing more than gangsters who pushed weaker monsters around. Some of it was sad, other parts were endearing.  
She did understand that Moka was the centerpiece of Tsukune's life. Moka was his strength and his heart. He had even gone into a frightening battle against a seemingly unbeatable, ages old monster to protect the world, to protect his Moka.

But Moka didn't survive the fight.

Tsukune looked drawn, his voice hollow as he told about the last time he saw Moka. "It wasn't possible," he said with a sniffle. "Moka was bleeding to death ... I was too weak to save her. All I could do was hold her and beg for her to hold on..." He then broke down in tears.

Uzume cried with him. She could feel his agony as the love of his life faded away in his arms. Holding her Ashikabi close, she gave him as much comfort as she could. 'After all that, now my Ashikabi has a completely new war to fight', she thought. She knew one thing for sure.

Fight it, he would. She was going to stay by his side every step of the way and not only protect him, but his heart as well. Uzume would ensure her Ashikabi found love to fill the dark void within him.

As his grief wore down, she tipped his head up and hers back to guide him to her neck.

Softly as she held him in place, she said, "Please, Ashikabi. let me feed you."

Tsukune was too weak to resist the scent of her blood. Slowly, he sank his fangs in. Uzume gripped him tightly, whispering, "Yes, take all you need." Soon, her eyes fluttered as she gasped. Chiho was right, this did feel really good.

.

As the sun lowered on the horizon, Mizore took note of the people gathering around the warehouse and the SAT teams setting up under cover. By the looks of things, they wanted Tsukune pretty bad. Once she knew where they all were, she went to the place Tsukune designated.

Like Tsukune instructed, Uzume stayed in the gazebo until the sun was completely down and waited to go get Chiho. Of the jobs they had to do this night, this was one of the most important. Once she was sure it was clear, Uzume slipped into Chiho's room to find her sitting up.

Seeing Uzume come in, Chiho beamed her a big smile. "Uzume, I feel great!" she said. She tried to getup and stumbled. Uzume caught her. Chiho giggled and said, "I haven't walked in so long, my legs are weak."

"On my back," Uzume said and shifted around to squat down so Chiho could climb on.

"Your Askikabi cured me, I feel really good now," Chiho confided as she wrapped her arms around Uzume. "It was hard lying there, I felt like getting up and dancing."

Uzumu scooped up Chiho's legs and got up. "Maybe soon?" she asked.

"Oh yes! And I want to dance with you and your wonderful Ashikabi. You picked really good Uzume."

Uzume blushed. "Thank you. We have to be quiet now," Uzume told her. Hearing a nurse walk by, Uzume waited until she was gone, then peeked out and quickly left out a side exit.

Staying close to cover, Uzume ran through the park, then took all the alleys she could until she was far from the hospital.

.

In the alley near the warehouse, Karasuba looked at the clubs Tsukune had given her and the others. Arching an eyebrow, she asked, "What are these?"

"Hard rubber clubs."

"I'm happy you cleared that up," she said dryly. "And what are they for? Are we going to spar?"

"No, they are to fight humans with. There's going to be many, and I don't want them dead if you can help it," he explained.

"You don't get it, do you?" she asked heavily.

"No, you don't get it," Tsukune said firmly. "Beat them without killing them, and they become demoralized. Less eager to fight and the more angry and reckless their leaders become. That also means they will not think as clearly. Knees and elbows if you can. Great for pain and disabling them."

Karasuba grew a wicked grin. "There may be more to my Ashikabi that I first thought," she said.

"I'm glad you approve," Tsukune told her.

Mizore slipped out of nowhere to hug him from behind. "Tsukune, they have ten in the warehouse. Fifteen across the street and ten in each building to either side of the warehouse. Two helicopters are sitting on a roof a block away. Two cars in opposite directions half a block away."

Ignoring the chill, Tsukune said, "Thank you, Mizore. Right after I go I the warehouse, freeze the front in an ice wall. Thick as you want. Come back here and watch out for Minato and Kusano. Kagari, can you set those cars on fire?"

"It's Homura!" the dark clad figure spat.

"Can you set those cars on fire," Tsukune asked pointedly.

"Yes. You mean to kill those people?" he asked.

Tsukune still wasn't quite sure if Homura was a guy or a girl. Not that it mattered. "No, I'm sure they will flee pretty quickly. We just need the confusion factor. Once you do that, get out of here."

Turning to Minato and Kusano the green girl. Actually her ruffled hair was a dark blond. The young Kusano held her small plant in a pot. Tsukune said, "Kusano, once we are leaving, fill the streets with your plants. OK?"

Kusano nodded. "Big brother and I will!" she said happily.

"Kurumu, once those helicopter start up, take out their rotors. Make sure we're not being watched from above."

Kurumu nodded.

"Karasuba, disable the men in the building to the left. When I come out the back of the warehouse, I'll get those to the right. Break some bones then exit through the roof. I'll meet you."

"This just might be fun," Karasuba said with a grin.

"Remember, break joints, no killing. Have fun," Tsukune told her.

.

Higa Izumi sat in the back of his limo, waiting for this Aono to appear. MBI was going crazy over him, and Minaka had given him plenty of money to do this job. Aono wasn't a Sekerie, and his men were set to overwhelm the clueless boy. Uzume had convinced Aono it was a 'secret' private meeting. How he loved to have a Sekerie on a string!

"Hey! That's him!" the Sekerie in the front seat said, pointing.

"Good, he's falling into the trap just like he should," Higa said. "Perhaps we can wrap this up early."

Higa watched Aono look both ways then cross the street. He didn't even hesitate to walk into the warehouse, the chump.

Fire suddenly descended on the car, enveloping it. "Ahhh!" he cried. The flame stopped, Higa and his people jumped out to stare at the burning car. How did that happen?

"The warehouse, look!"

Higa did. The entire front of the warehouse was covered in a thick sheet of ice. "What is going on?" he asked harshly.

Muffled screams sounded from the warehouse. Higa also saw the other car burning. The team from across the street raced out to try battering the Ice wall and get in. "Bring the helicopters! Get me an aerial view!" he yelled.

.

Tsukune raced through the warehouse in a blur, breaking arms and knees. He blasted out the back and charged into the back of the office building next door. The back door opened. Men came running out. Tsukune hit them low, swinging his clubs to take their legs out from under them. Mizore said ten here, he got them. Once the shocked men were screaming on the ground, Tsukune raced on.

Next on his list was in no way according to this Sekerie plan. He had to remove the sadistic man that made innocents like Uzume kill. He ran straight out the front towards the burning car that had people standing around it. Their attention was on the warehouse. On woman ran towards it. A man and a pair of women were by the car. The man in the suit was the one he focused on.

In Tsukune's speed, Higa only had time to turn his head to see the building doors fly open. Then Tsukune's fist was in his face.

 **SPLAT**

Tsukune hit Higa so hard, the man's head exploded. Tsukune didn't even slow down as Higa's brain matter went flying. He jumped up on the side of the building he was running for and used his momentum to climb to the roof. By the time Higa's blood spattered guards knew he was there, he was gone. Both women let out a tortured cry and fell dead.

To Tsukune's right, Karasuba landed on a roof. They ran and jumped rooftops back to collect everyone together. Once Tsukune saw everyone was intact they went back to the Maison Izumo to find a happy Uzume and Chiho talking to Miya.

Chiho was sitting up on the couch, beaming smiles at everyone. Upon seeing Tsukune come in, Uzume got up and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, My Ashikabi! Chiho is cured." Uzume sobbed.

"I'm glad," he told her and patted her back. He was glad that Chiho was fine, and no one was going to use Uzume any more.

Meekly, Uzume whispered, "Ashikabi, I want to give you all my love."

By the way she was holding him tight, and the feelings of lust he got from her, he had no doubt what her intent was. He also saw Miya eyeing them unhappily. "No indecent acts at the Maison Izumo," he said for Miya. Gently, he pried her off.

Uzume's face was stricken. "But … Ashikabi, I belong to you!" Uzume cried in frustration.

"You need to spend some time with Chiho," he told her gently.

"YES!" Kurumu snapped from behind Uzume. Thrusting her chest out she proclaimed, "Spend time with your friend and leave my Tsukune alone!"

"Our Tsukune," Karsuba said from Tsukune's side as she put an arm around him.

"He was mine first," Uzume stated.

"Wrong! He was mine first, and Tsukune will always be my Destined One!" Kurumu said, glaring at them.

"Stop!" Tsukune barked. "No fighting, please?" he begged.

"Tsukune," Mizore said in her monotone as she started at him."If I have no winter husband when I go home, one will be picked for me."

"I know," Tsukune said quickly. ""But at the moment, we have other things to worry about."

"I don't think I ever saw brains fly like that before," Karsuba said proudly.

"Brains?" Musubi asked.

"Oh yes! My Ashikabi hit Higa so hard, his head exploded!" Karasuba bragged. "All his Sekerie couldn't save him."

All the other Sekerie and Miya too, stared at Tsukune.

Seeing the shocked looks, Tsukune defended himself with, "He was a bad man. He was holding Chiho as a hostage against Uzume. He threatened to let her die if Uzume didn't kill for him."

"That may be," Miya said, eyeing him with a stern look. "To kill an Ashikabi, means killing all his Sekerie with him."

"What?" Tsukune asked weakly.

"Miya is right," Karasuba said. "If you die, we die with you."

Tsukune gaped at her. "How many did he have?" he asked.

Uzume understood. Tsukune was out to save Sekerie, not kill them. Quietly, she said, "Ashikabi, you don't want to know."

Tsukune turned his stare to her. "I … killed his women too?" he asked weakly.

"You didn't mean to!" Uzume said firmly."You didn't know!"

Tsukune looked down. Yes, the other guy he killed. His Sekeri girls had dropped down and died right there. "How many?" he asked weakly. Feeling weak, he sat in place. Uzume's arms wrapped around him.

"Don't tell him!" Uzume pleaded as she covered his ears.

"Too many," Miya stated. "Never kill an Ashikabi again if you do not want to murder Sekerie,"

"He didn't know!" Uzume cried.

"He does now," Miya stated.

First, he'd let Moka down. Now, a direct act from him had killed more women. "It should have been me," he said to no one. Who knew how many of these Sekerie women died. Every single one who dropped dead tonight was his responsibility. He also noticed Uzume was not releasing her tight hold on him. He felt so sick at that he'd done, he puked.

"Kurumu, I need help," Uzume cried. She knew Kurumu loved Tsukune deeply too, and that is what he needed around him right now.

Kurumu came over and helped get Tsukune up as he groaned in the agony of what he'd done.

"How many?" Tsukune asked weakly. No one answered him. Mizore helped led him up to the bath. Karasuba was stuck cleaning the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Minaka was furious. Gazing at the report on his screen, he wailed, "This is not how the Sekerei plan is suppose to work! Another Ashikabi dead, and eleven Sekerei with him! This is intolerable!"

Takami shook her head sadly. "I told you it was not a good idea to attack this Aono. You had to arrange it anyway, now look what happened. Minaka, this Aono is someone you need to stop messing with. East side hospital is full of last night's disaster. Worse yet, the fighting between Sekerie has all but stopped. With two Ashikabi dead, the Sekerei are afraid to leave their Ashkabi's sides. Aono is bringing your Sekerei plan to a grinding halt."

"We need to find him … and kill him!" Minaka rated.

"Just how will you do that?" Takami asked. "Keep in mind besides his obvious power, Karasuba is his Sekerei. Neither of them are dumb or weak! They found out about Higa's trap, and turned it inside out. Aono doesn't follow your rules, and you don't have any way to control him. Get. Him. Out. of. The. City!" she yelled.

Slamming his fists down on the table, Minaka shouted, "TWO Jinki for whoever brings in Aono!"

"Use your head!" Takami cried. "Offer all eight, and it won't matter. The only thing you're going to do is get more Ashikabi and their Sekerei killed! Please, let me find him and talk to him. See what it will take to coax him to leave." Beside the rational pleading, Takami was very concerned about her own son, Minato, who was also known to be an Ashikabi. She had to stop this before he was Aono's next victim.

After her less than productive meeting with Minaka, Takami had the urgent need to call her children. She went out on a balcony for privacy. First she called Yukari. Yukari was doing fine, and had acquired a boyfriend. Good for her. She then called Minato.

"Hey Mom! Good to hear from you," Minato said cheerfully.

"I was just calling to see how you're doing in school?"

"Ah, ha ha, I'm going to pass the entrance exam this next year for sure," he said not quite convincingly.

Takami sighed. "Minato, you have to study hard and be aware. Have you been paying attention to the news?"

"Yeah, Mom, some strange things going on, huh?"

"Indeed. Son, do yourself a favor. Stay home and study. You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah … you found out?"

"You can't keep something like that from me," she said with a grin. Firmly, she said, "Study, play house, just stay close to home and don't take any unnecessary risks. Keep yourself protected." She was dying to tell him to forget the Sekerei plan and just hide. Knowing she was most likely being monitored, she couldn't do that.

"Ah, yeah. Mom? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I'm just saying to watch yourself. Make sure you know who's around and don't take any chances."

In the background she heard a girl ask in a high pitched voice, "Wanna come spar with me?" It sounded like Musubi. "Who's that, dear?" she asked.

"That's Musubi. She's really energetic," Minato explained, then asked, "Mom, you sound worried. Are you sure you're not in any trouble?"

"I'm not son. Look, I just want you to be careful."

There was a pause, then Mianto asked, "Hey Mom? I can come home for a few days if you want."

"That won't be necessary," she said firmly. "I do expect you to study hard and not worry about me."

"I'm just asking. You know Mom, if you are in trouble, I can help."

This conversation was going the wrong way. Takami wanted him to be careful, not to worry about her. "Minato, I told you, I'm fine. You just be sure to keep yourself safe. I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"OK, Mom,bye."

Takami closed up her phone. Had Minato listen to anything she said? She sorely hoped her boy would have the sense to at least pay attention to the news! If Higa was taken out being surrounded by Sekerei, Minato and Musubi would not stand a chance against that monster named Aono.

.

"Why do you bother to stay around me?" Tsukune asked Kurumu who had brought breakfast in for him.

Kurumu sat by his futon and ignored his question. "Time to eat," she said. She knew Tsukune was depressed from those Sekerei of Higa's dying, but she was determined not to let him dwell on it. Seeing he was going to keep staring at the ceiling, she got behind him and lifted him up. "Come on," she said, kneeling to wiggle herself under him to sit him up leaning against her, his head pillowed by her breasts.

"Not hungry," Tsukune said vacantly.

"A nip then?" Kurumu asked softly. "Tsukune, if you want some blood, just tell me."

"Or me," Uzume said in a blush. She put the tray across his lap.

Sitting cross legged nearby, Karasuba inspected her sword. "What's this with drinking blood?" she asked.

"It's something Tsukune needs," Kurumu told her.

"Why?"

"Our Ashikabi is a vampire," Uzume told her.

"What's that?" Karasuba asked.

"A type of Yokai," Kurumu told her. "Also the strongest type." Wiggling to loosen her shirt open, Kurumu cooed, "Tsukune just turn your head, I'll feed you."

Tsukune shook his head. "None of you should be doing this. You need someone who ..."

His words were cut off by the flat of Karasuba's blade smacking him in the face.

"Enough!" Karasuba snapped. "Ashikabi, you didn't know! It is just as much mine and Uzume's fault for not telling you!"

"Hey! Don't hit my destined One!" Kurumu yelled.

"Just go back to being a pillow and stay out of it!" Karasuba barked back.

Shooting to her feet, which made Tsukune fall back for a look up her skirt, Kurumu glared at Karasuba and growled, "You want to try me?" Her nails shot out.

"STOP IT!" Tsukune yelled and got up to stand between them. Uzume managed to pull the breakfast tray aside and save it.

"Then stop feeling sorry for yourself," Karasuba told him. "You made a mistake. It's over, be careful not to do it again."

Kurumu begrudgingly added, "She is right, Tsukune. We are learning by doing. Things here are strange to us."

A knock sounded at the door. It was Minato. "Ahh, Tsukune, are you busy?"

Tsukune eyed Karasuba and Kurumu to make sure neither one was going to fight, then said, "Come in."

Minato slid the door open enough to poke his head in. "I got a call from my Mom. I think she might be in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Tsukune asked.

Minato shrugged. "I don't know, but when she called, she sounded nervous and told me basically, don't leave the house, like she was afraid someone is coming after me."

"Ashikabi," Uzume said in a gasp, "Maybe someone is trying to use Minato against her, like Higa used Chiho against me?"

"I wouldn't put it past MBI," Kurumu stated.

"Ashikabi," Karasuba said, "I will go with you to prevent and more mistakes."

Tsukune nodded. That was a good idea.

"I'm coming too," Kurumu announced.

"So am I," Uzume stated.

"Um!" Mizore said with a nod.

Minato's mother was in trouble. Tsukune had to get himself together and think. "We need to find out what's going on first. Minato, where does your mother live?"

.

Takami went about her day and discovered Yukari's boyfriend was a Sekerei also. That meant both her children were Ashikabi. She also caught Minaka's 'special' broadcast that now the ante was up to two Jinki for Aono Tsukune, dead or alive. Minato laid it on thick about how revered the one to get Aono would be. All that meant to her was that Minaka was coaxing more people to go and die.

When they had first started the Sekerei plan, it was a twisted lofty goal of raising the most able Sekerei and her Ashikabi to a life of Paradise. Although not in agreement of what would happen to the ones who lost, Takami didn't think playing with the alien girls like that would come to any harm. After all, they were aliens and not real people.

With the coming of Aono Tsukune, the Sekerei plan was turning into a train wreck. Real people were dying and even though the plan was a secret, run of the mill people were asking questions on why their city seemed to becoming a battleground. So far, Minaka was able to hold off Imperial investigations.

She wondered how long that was going to last.

Going home to her top floor apartment after dark, Takami punched in her security code and went in, alarming the door behind her. In the dim light, she saw the sliding glass door to the patio was part way open. She strode over to it, angry at herself for forgetting to close it.

"Sorry, I forgot to close it behind me," a male voice said from behind her.

Heat in her throat, Takami spun to face the intruder. He was sitting in her easy chair, elbows on the arms, his head resting on his clasped hands. In the shadows, she didn't make out his features.

"Who are you!" she snapped.

"My name is Aono Tsukune. Have a seat and tell me what is troubling you."

Takami's heart went in her throat. He was HERE? Right in front of her! "Please, don't hurt me," she begged.

Tsukune tipped his head and asked, "Why would I? I heard you might be in trouble. So, sit down and tell me about it."

"I... I'm fine, please leave."

"I insist you sit down." Tsukune replied.

Reaching in her pocket Takami fingered her phone. In a flash, Tsukune was standing in front of her. He pulled her phone out and crushed it. "Sit!" he commanded.

Takami sat.

Standing in front of her, Tsukune said, "I just want to know what trouble you're in. That's all."

Her mind reeling from this impossible situation, Takami snapped, "My trouble is YOU! Everything was fine until you showed up and started killing people!"

"If you're talking about that guy with two Sekerei, that was a mistake that I am sorry about. If you're talking about Higa, he had it coming. He was blackmailing Sekerei to murder for him," Tsukune stated.

"Sekerei are not real people!" Takami shouted at him. "It's wrong to go around killing people!"

"Come again?" Tsukune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sekerei are aliens! They're not human …. and neither are you!" she shot back.

"I see, quite the bigot, aren't we?" Tsukune asked. He turned and called out the door, "Karasuba, could you come here please?"

Karasuba entered through the patio door. "Yes, My Ashikabi?"

Motioning to Takami, he said, "This woman thinks because you're not human, your life doesn't matter. What do you say about that?"

Karasuba let out a snort. "She's one of the idiot's top goons. Who cares what she thinks."

Tsukune quickly turned his gaze to Takami. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, she is very important, the right hand of the Idiot," Karasuba stated.

Takami felt a cold shill down her spine. Aono knew who she was now. Trying to salvage something from this intrusion, she said, "Please, tell me what you want to go away. Just … leave the city. I'll give you money enough to buy whatever you want. Name it, and it's yours. I can make it happen."

In a heavy tone, Tsukune stated, "I'm not for sale. Apparently, you are." leaning closer, Tsukune went on. "Let me tell you something. You're right, I'm not human. I'm something out of a horror movie. I also don't care if people are human, Yokai, Sekerei, or whatever. Your boss is playing games with lives, not caring what happens to them. I do care. I will do whatever it takes to stop it. Am I clear?"

"Yes," Takami said weakly.

"Karasuba, have Kurumu come in, if you would."

Takami watched Karasuba stick her head outside. Another woman walked in. This one had blue hair and wings.

There were no winged Sekerie! "What is she?" Takami asked fearfully.

"Kurumu is a Succubus," Tsukune stated as Kurumu went behind the couch. "One of her talents is mind reading. You know all about MBI, and she is going to extract that information from you."

"no," Takami whined. She jumped up and tried to flee. Before she even stood she was pushed back in place. Kurumu's fingers appeared before her face and foot long nails shot out.

"It is best of you don't fight it," Kurumu told her, then slapped her spaded tail against Takami's forehead.

...

Takami sat at her computer, the glow of the screen lighting her tear streaked face from the ultimate humiliation she had suffered. That Kurumu had pried into the deepest corners of her mind and told Aono everything. Absolutely everything! During the rape of her mind, they found out all there was to know about MBI. Even things she hadn't realized she knew. Her knowledge, her feelings, her deepest desires. Everything about her children was known to them.

She's looked up Succubus. By myth, the blue haired woman was a demon capable of many things. With her sharp nails, she had to be the one who was cutting off the helicopter blades. Succubi were also said to be able to do many impossible things. Charm, seduce, magically teleport from one place to another, take on the shapes of others. And that was just that one demon. Who knew how many other demons Aono had available to him. The possibilities were terrifying. He was indeed something out of a horror movie.

She also remembered the last thing he said before they left.

Hand on her shoulder, Aono said, "Minato thinks much of you. Do your children a favor, quit your job and leave. Go far away and don't look back."

Yes, Aono knew Minato. From his previous actions, Takami was sure that if she didn't leave, Minato would suffer for it. The safety blanket of MBI was growing large holes. Minaka was still in denial about the danger of what he faced. This was not a threat he was able to arrest, buy off, threaten away or defeat. Monsters were real, and they were coming for MBI.

Takami got packed in the early morning hours. While she still had MBI privileges, she caught the 4:30 train out of the city. Only after she was across the river and fifty kilometers away, did she call Minaka. She dared not call her son again just in case MBI traced her call.

"Takami? It's not even six yet, I take it this is important?" Minaka said in a gravely voice.

"It is. I am resigning my position with MBI. I'm leaving," she stated.

"What? Why would you do such a thoughtless action? I won't let you leave!"

"Too late. I have found out about Aono. If you have any sense, you will stop the Sekerei plan," she said firmly.

"Why would I do that? And what makes you think I'll let you out of the city?" Minaka asked in a heavy tone.

"I'm already far away. I am heeding Aono's warning. Minaka, Aono is a demon, and he has other demons with him. I never signed up to go to war with demons!"

"You're crazy! There is no such thing as demons! Come back, tell me why you think Aono is a demon."

"No. You can't win, and I am not staying to watch the downfall."

"You cannot go! I will give you four hours to get back here and see me in my office!"

"Goodbye, Minaka," she said and hung up. She then turned her phone off. Looking out the window at the passing scenery, she sorely hoped Yukari and Minato found a way to survive what was coming.

.

Tsukune found Minato studying in his room. Seeing his cousin sitting with his books out, Tsukune asked, "Got a minute?"

Looking up, Minato waved him in and said, "Sure. Did you find out what was bothering Mom?" He closed his books up and set them to the side.

"I found out," Tsukune replied. He sat down across from Minato. Folding his hands in front of him, he told a bit of a lie. "You mother was working for MBI. There were things that bothered her, but she didn't know the full ... story before I told her. Minato, your mom needs a new life. Someplace where she is not miserable and away from MBI's influence. She left the city. For her own sanity, she needed to. Please don't feel badly about it."

Minato nodded slowly. "If she can get away, good for her," he said. "I know of another couple, an Ashikabi and a Sekerei who is weak. They are trying to find a way to escape. They just want to be left in peace."

"As do we all," Tsukune said vacantly. "Any idea on how to get them away?"

Minato snorted and waved a hand at the window. "MBI has us isolated in the city. The water is patrolled, the bridges are watched. Anyone involved in the Sekerei Plan isn't allowed to leave. They will kill whoever tries."

"We'll figure it out," Tsukune said in a huff.

Minato was quiet for a minute. He then asked, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

Minato offered him a brief grin and said, "Well the last I knew, little Tsukune was an average boy involved only with manga and Anime. Now, my younger cousin is ... hard, is the best way I can put it. I know you killed Higa, and possible others. You've completely changed, Tsukune. Even looking at you now, I can see it. I know you lost the girl named Moka, and you're very upset over that. What worries me, is that you have good girlfriends that you all but ignore." Letting out a chuckle, he said, "You know, Uzume, Kurumu and Mizore have been conspiring together to get you to show them some real affection. They sounded set on it."

Tsukune let out a groan. "It's always been like that," he grumbled.

"Maybe," Minato agreed, having his own experiences with Sekerei. "Tsukune, what are Kurumu and Mizore? They aren't Sekerei. I also heard you beat up Karasuba. How can you do that?"

Tsukune stayed silent.

"It all goes back to Moka, doesn't it?" Minato asked.

Tsukune looked off to the side. "Minato, let's not go there. Please."

"Have you talked to anyone?" Minato asked. "I mean really talked to them? I'd like to see the happy, carefree Tsukune again."

"Sorry, he's gone," Tsukune said flatly.

"That's a shame," Minato said. "If you don't mind, I'd like you to meet someone who can help us get some Ashikabi and Sekerei out of the city."

.

The Inn had a secret guest. The red haired Matsu with large glasses was a computer expert. Her room was behind a hidden panel. She was also one of Minato's Sekerei. Minato called Tsukune into the secret room to see the bank of monitors in Matsu's room. Looking at Tsukune with big, round eyes, Matsu asked, "Ashikabi, we're safe here with him, aren't we?"

"We are. Matsu, Tsukune is my cousin. He's been helping us," Minato explained.

"He's some kind of vampire," Matsu stated.

"Tsukune?" Minato asked with a chuckle. "Matsu, that's ridiculous!"

Tsukune coughed. "Ahh, Minato? Actually, I am. How did you know, Matsu?"

Minato stared at Tsukune.

"I've been following you," Matsu said, and began typing. Video footage showed up on one monitor. "I was using a hacked MBI satellite, keeping track of Karasuba when she first approached you. I'll run the video at one quarter sleep so you can see what's happening."

On the screen, Karasuba walked up to Tsukune and drew her sword. In a fast blur, Karasuba was down and being beaten. After the beating, Tsukune knelt down and bit her in the neck. Matsu stopped the video there.

"First clues! Tsukune is unnaturally strong and fast. No one has even beaten Karasuba, but Tsukune beat her like a baby seal! See what he's doing here? He's biting her neck. Tsukune also bit Chiho in the neck to cure her illness." Typing again, Matsu said, "Then there's the night of the big fight outside the park."

Another video showed a girl with a big hammer attacking Tsukune. He punched the swinging hammer to send it flying off into a building. He then bit the girl in the neck and tossed her away. A man tried to shoot at him. In a blur, Tsukune raced over and slammed him against the car. The video stopped. "Here, Tsukune dodged bullets, and did you see that hammer he hit? He should have broken his hand at the very least! Such power, such speed!"

Letting out a blushing giggle, Matsu began typing again and said, "This scene was pretty hot, if I do say so myself..." The next video was looking down on Tsukune and Uzume in the gazebo. Uzume was holding him, then Tsukune nuzzled into her neck. She held him tight. A zoom showed a bit of blood trickle down her neck that Tsukune licked up.

"And THERE we have it!" Matsu announced. "Super speed and strength, and he drinks blood. Tsukune is a vampire!" She then paused and added, "But he doesn't need a coffin to sleep in, and he's fine being out during the day so he's not a classic vampire."

"That was suppose to be a private moment," Tsukune grumbled.

"But..." Minato stuttered, "How did you become a vampire?" he asked, shocked.

"Long story," Tsukune told him as he looked at the floor.

"Moka?"

"Yeah."

"Kurumu and Mizore, are they monsters too?" Minato asked.

Tsukune nodded. "We all went to school together," he admitted.

"There's a whole school just for monsters?" Minato asked in a squeak. He then remembered when he'd first seen Tsukune again. "You... you really went to a school filled with monsters ... and your Moka died there."

"Yeah, I couldn't save her. I was too weak," Tsukune said heavily.

Turning to him, Matsu said, "I do not think 'weak' in any way describes you."

"You weren't there," Tsukune said, glaring at her. "You think I'm strong? Moka was a Shinso vampire. Top of the monster heap, most powerful of any yokai. That didn't save her though, did it? I couldn't save her because I wasn't ... I'm still not strong enough." Feeling his anger at his own failure rise, Tsukune forced himself calm with some deep, even breaths. He then told Minato, "I'll find out how we can get people out of the city who want to go. Just contact them and let them know when we're ready."

Tsukune turned and left.

.

In the kitchen, Kurumu was elbow deep in cookie dough. Miya watched and got the ingredients as Kurumu was intent on making cookies for Tsukune and the Inn. Since they were right here, Miya had some burning questions about Aono.

"Kurumu? what can you tell me about the Moka that Tsukune knew?"

The pleasant look Kurumu wore turned into a frown. "She died. I don't think Tsukune is getting over it," she said in a pout.

"I heard something about that," Miya said carefully. "I take it they were close?"

Kurumu's breath hitched. She then burst out with, "He blames himself! There is no reason ... nothing anyone could do. We had to fight the threat, and we did! By that time, Moka had lost too much blood." Turning to Miya with a stricken face, Kurumu said, "Tsukune was not to blame, he, we all had to keep fighting. We had no choice. He knows that we well as we do. Then someone steals him away so we can't even comfort him. Yes, Tsukune won but he's lost himself. He still has US, but he can't see that. All he sees is that Moka is gone." With a sniffle, she added, "I just want my Destined One back."

"And this happened in high school," Miya said unhappily. Children should be learning, not fighting for their lives. What kind of irresponsible school was this?

"We are in high school," Kurumu said with a shrug. "This wasn't on school grounds though. Moka had to go, so that brought Tsukune and us along with her," Kurumu explained. "Honestly, Moka getting killed was the last possibility on our minds. Moka was really powerful, you know? Much more that any of us. When Moka went down, Tsukune went nuts. He was pretty awesome. He finished the job and beat Alucard. The most we did was help by distracting him." With a shake of her head, again she said, "Moka dying was the last thing we expected."

"Someone stole Tsukune?" Miya asked.

"Yes," Kurumu grumbled. "Moka just died, he was shattered. WHY did they do that? He really needed us to be there for him."

"You don't know who it was?" Miya asked.

"No, but if I find out, I'll go kick his ass," Kurumu stated. "In the mean time, I'm going to do my best to help Tsukune deal with Moka's death."

Bits of information here and there, Miya was getting a better picture of Aono Tsukune.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Going down to the dinning room, Tsukune found Chiho and Uzume watching TV. Chiho had a panda bear costume on, Uzume wore a giant mouse. Upon noticing Tsukune, Uzume whispered in Chiho's ear and got up. Holding out a mouse paw, Uzume said, "Ashikabi, come with me, please."

Seeing how she grabbed his hand, Tsukune let her lead him outside onto the covered walkway. Once there, Uzume asked, "Ashikabi, I would like you to rent a hotel room for a few days."

"Why?" he asked, eyeing her.

"I think it's something you need," she said firmly.

Immediately, Tsukune thought of Minato telling him of them conspiring to get him to cuddle. "Ahh, Uzume? I really don't think..."

Casting him a stern look, she said, "I don't care which of us you choose. Sure, I'd like it to be me. If it's not, as long as you remember you're still alive and capable of showing affection, I don't care. You know if Mizore doesn't have a Winter Husband by the time she graduates, a mate will be forced upon her. Both Kurumu and I are more than eager, and even Karasuba agreed you need to be more of a man for us."

Tsukne winced. "Uzume? I ..."

"Need to move on!" Uzume said interrupting him. "Yes, everyone knows you loved Moka. Everyone also knows you are hurting. Ashikabi, we can't take that hurt away. All we can do is try our best to help you deal with it. The thing is, you are not letting us! We have needs, and one of those is making sure  
you are taken care of. When you chose me to let your emotions out with, it made me feel special, I was really doing something for you. I really liked when you sucked on my neck. Showing us affection doesn't mean that you have forsaken Moka's memory!"

Hearing Uzume mention Moka, Tsukune felt like crying again. "Uzume, I don't know if I can. Maybe in time ... I don't know."

"Please keep this in mind. If I or Karasuba get defeated, we'll be gone. I would really like to get closer to my Ashikabi before that happens."

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Tsukune said firmly.

"You don't know that," Uzume countered.

A pair of gloves slapped Tsukune on his chest and fell in front of him.

"Pick them up," Karasuba said as she was stepping out onto the walkway.

Tsukune looked and gulped. The gray haired beauty had her hair in a ponytail and wore only a light blue half shirt. Brief shorts topped her long legs. Her breasts held her shirt curtained out over her stomach, showing her rippling abs. Damn she was sexy! She was also putting on an identical pair of fingerless gloves. He had to pause and gather his thoughts before he spoke. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"WE are going to spar," she said firmly. "Don't plan on holding back much. I won't be."

Tsukune watched as she waked into the yard and turned to him. "I don't want to fight you," he said.

"I'm not giving you a choice. Put the gloves on, or I'll begin anyway."

Uzume backed away from him. Tsukune glanced at her. Right, she was getting out of the line of fire.

"You're not afraid, are you?" Karasuba asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tsukune thought for a second and said, "Yes, I'm afraid to fight you." He moved to walk away. One step later, he felt Karasuba rush at him. She grabbed his arm and flung him into the yard. Tsukune bounced, and got his feet under him to land standing up.

"I won't fight you," he said firmly.

"Then I guess you'll be my practice dummy," Karasuba stated, and came at him.

Tsukune dodged a powerful punch, then a knee. He had to duck and dodge to avoid her attacks as she swung and kicked freely, the wind whistling from her blows. He misjudged a punch and she caught him on the chin. The blow knocked him across the yard to slam up against the tree.

"Now, fight me!" Karasuba snapped.

"Karasuba!" Uzume cried. "That's our Ashikabi! You can't hurt him!"

"You're right," Karasuba agreed as she watched Tsukune get up. "I can't. But just maybe I can get him to feel alive." She rushed in again, cocked back to punch, then dropped low to kick his legs out from under him. Thinking she was going for his ankles, Tsukune jumped to let her foot pass by. She'd aimed for where his knees were. She caught both his feet. Tsukune went down hard. Karasuba rolled away and got up, facing him.

Tsukune got up slowly. "Good move," he told her.

"I got more," she said, and motioned him forward.

"I'm glad," he replied and moved to walk away.

Karasuba attacked again, making Tsukune dodge and block.

"Come on, teach me how it's done!" Karasuba barked and shot a punch for his solar plexus.

Tsukune caught her fist and spun her around. She drove her elbow home into his ribs. It was like hitting an iron plate. She was slammed in the back and found herself flying face first towards the grass. She rolled and landed standing up.

Tsukune eyed her briefly then went over and snapped the gloves up. He put then on and said, "Strength is not everything. Neither is speed. Use your skill to find out the other person's weaknesses. If you are capable, attack. If not, then make your opponent attack. Watch their body to predict their moves. You ready for this?"

Karasuba motioned him closer.

Tsukune raced at her and telegraphed a punch. She ducked and countered with knee that just missed him as he shot by.

"Good, again," Tsukune said. This time he didn't telegraph his punch. In her dodge, Karasuba caught his fist on her shoulder, spinning her around. She didn't fall but ended on her feet, looking for the next attack.

Uzume watched the pair move with blistering speed, now and then Tsukune coaxing Karasuba on what to do. When either of them hit, it was a loud SMACK. Neither seemed to mind. In fact, Karasuba was growing a grin. They kept up their high-speed match and began to draw a crowd. Kurumu and Mizore came to watch. Musubi came, and eyes shining, she cried, "I'm next!" Miya came after that and stood, watching the display with a critical eye. Chiho brought snacks to pass out and sat by Uzume as they settled down to watch the ongoing sparing match. The spectators began to wonder how long these two could keep up the blazing speed they were moving at.

Tsukune was beginning to tire. He noticed Karasuba was sweating and breathing heavily. The next punch she swung, he stepped into, letting it glance off his face. She ran flat into him. He held her close and said, "Enough."

Draped against her Ashikabi with an arm over his shoulder, she let out a weak chuckle. Her heart was pounding with adrenalin, she was exhausted. The rush of blood through her veins gave her an exquisite high. Pulling her other laden arm up around his neck she panted out, "Now ... that's ... my Ashikabi."

Holding her, Tsukune felt a strange reaction. He could feel her arousal and his own. Karasuba felt really good in his arms. If they didn't have an audience, he had the feeling she'd pull him to the ground right then and there, and he would have her.

"Better?" he asked.

Karasuba nodded, her head in the crook of his neck. "Even better if no one was watching," she whispered.

Tsukune chuckled. Yeah, it would be. To keep temptation at bay, he steered her over to the walkway and sat down with her. "Good match. We'll have to do that again some time."

Wearing an open grin, Karasuba said,"Oh yes, we sure will."

Musubi jumped into the yard, fists up. "I'm next!" she cried.

Tsukune looked up at her expectant face. He nodded and got up.

Musubi was a 'fist type', so Tsukune concentrated on punching. Musubi was strong and fast, but she telegraphed horribly. After a short spar, Tsukune concentrated on getting her to stop and punch more direct and smoothly. She also used very few combinations. With Musubi, it was more teaching her how to punch properly and practicing combo moves. When she got it right, he let her hit him.

Tsukune found himself flying backwards. He flipped and had to use a three point stance, tearing up grass, to stop.

"Ohh, Sorry!" Musubi cried.

"Don't be, you got it right," Tsukune told her.

"Fu fu fu, Musubi, you are getting better," Miya offered.

"Thank you!" Musubi beamed. Fists up, the dove at Tsukune again.

Musubi did learn fast. In another few minutes, it was turning into a real boxing match. Tsukune tagged her lightly a couple times to get her to keep her defense up. One punch he threw, Musubi leaned back to avoid. He missed her cheek and his fist came down on her chest, ripping her shirt open.

 **BOING** Musubi's large breast bounced out. Tsukune stared at the hard nippled globe a split second too long. He didn't avoid the uppercut she threw.

 **POW**

Tsukune flew in the air above the roof line to land flat on his back, indenting the ground.

"So sorry!" Musubi cried and ran over to him. Leaning over him, looking concerned, she asked, "Are you OK?" Her breast was still dangling out of her shirt as if staring at him. In a weird thought, he saw this as the ultimate distraction move.

Tsukune burst out laughing.

"Musubi! Modesty?" Minato cried.

"Oh," Musubi said vacantly, and put her breast away.

He got waylaid by a boob. Laughing, Tsukune rolled over and got up on his feet. He had to wipe the tears out of his eyes from laughing so hard. 'The boob feign, works every time,' he thought. He tried to stop laughing, he couldn't spar like this!

"Did I do good?" Musibi asked expectantly.

Tsukune nodded, trying to calm himself. "Yeah ... he he he, you did good, he he he... I gotta sit down."

"Fu fu fu, someone needs to repair the lawn," Miya hinted in a sweet voice.

Thankfully, Kurumu and Mizore helped. Neither minded one bit. They were happy. Tsukune had laughed a long, honest laugh. It was a joyful sound they never though they would ever hear from him again.

.

Dinner was different. Jockeying for position beside Tsukune, Karasuba wiggled into his right side worming in between him and Mizore. Kurumu squeezed onto his left, beating Uzume out for that side. For whatever reason, he was able to 'feel' all of them. Karasuba was a burning flare of lust, Mizore, cold and calculating, was waiting for her chance to have her baby. Kurumu burned with jealousy, intent on taking him as soon as she could. Uzume was filled with love and devotion. On Uzume's other side, Chiho was so happy she wanted to cry.

It amazed Tsukune how strongly he felt all of them. It was like a shroud around him, all their feelings collecting together to form a protective blanket over him. Collectively and individually wanting him and supporting him. It made him feel humbled that they all thought so much of him.

Seo and the Lightning Twins had come for dinner again. Seo ignoring Miya's insults while the Lightning Twins begged forgiveness with repeated bows to her. Minato had also picked up another Sekeri, a busty and aloof blond that claimed she was the rightful wife of Minato.

"We got four who want to leave. Two pair," Seo told Minato.

Minato frowned and said, "I'm thinking sneak across a bridge at night."

"Won't work. You know MBI watches the bridges," Karasuba said.

"Why not fly?" Kurumu asked.

"Helicopters and radar," Seo said.

Tsukune asked, "If they leave from near the waterfront, won't they be moving too fast to be caught before they reach the other side?"

Tsukune looked at Kurumu.

Mizore was more to the point. "Kurumu can fly fast," she said, pointing to the succubus.

Kurumu noted the eyes on her. "Aww come on, no one else can fly?" she asked. Seeing Tsukune shake his head, she held out a hand to Uzume and said, "Give me the hotel tickets."

"Why?" Uzume asked cautiously.

"Because it's a waterfront hotel, and MBI will be tracking them. Inside the hotel, I can get them out and across the river faster. I will be making multiple trips, right?"

Uzume let out a huff and handed the tickets over.

"I'll stand guard," Karasuba said.

Kurumu said, "Tsukune you stand guard in the room, Karasubu, outside the room. Mizore and Uzume, watch the stairs and elevators."

Everyone looked at Kurumu. "You sure about this?" Tsukune asked.

"Got a better idea?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't," Tsukune admitted. "Minato, when are we doing this?"

"I'll set it up right away," Minato assured hm.

Tsukune thought briefly and said, "Tell them this, you'll be taking them over across the nearest mostly unused bridge. When you get them together, take your Sekerei for guards, then bring them to the hotel."

"Why lie to them?" Minato asked.

"MBI is listening and watching, right? Let MBI be waiting for them at the bridge. While they do, Kurumu flies them across the river. By the time MBI figures out they were duped, it will be too late," Tsukune explained.

.

The hotel Tsukune had the reservation for was a five-star hotel, and although he did not get the Penthouse suite that Issa had reserved, Kurumu did get a 'honeymoon' suite that was three large rooms plus a small kitchen. Kurumu also paid for a full month, much to Tsukune's dismay. He'd only planned on having it a week. Then again, having the room under her name didn't alert MBI. No one was looking for Korono Kumuru.

"Ya-hoo-hooo", Kurumu sang as she showed Tsukune their spacious suite. The dinning/living room extended out onto a private patio. The bedroom was huge, having a giant heart shaped bed with three dressers, two wardrobe closets and it's own fireplace bracketed by plush couches.

The bath was also large, all but a private swimming pool. A control panel for the bath adjusted the constant supply of fresh water flowing in for volume and temperature. It also turned on or off the underwater jets, lights and dispensed bubbles or scented soap.

Tsukune was impressed by the suite that was way to over the top for what they needed it for. Going out onto the patio, he noted the only thing between them and the river was a walkway and shops scattered along the river walk. The nearest bridge was visible, but looked to be a good half kilometer away.

"This should be good, Kurumu," he told her. "You can all but glide across the river from up here."

Grabbing his arm to press it into her chest, she said in a silky tone, "And once we clear everyone out, you can give me a nice, relaxing bath... Ya-hooo!"

Tsukune smiled at her. He knew Kurumu was eager for some 'private time' with him. The thing was, when he saw her and Mizore, he also saw Moka. That dimmed any excitement he felt. Sure, he cared deeply about Kurumu and Mizore. He wanted the best for them. Only he wasn't it. Sincerely, he said, "Kurumu, I don't know if I should. You really would be better off … finding someone else."

Kurumu frowned and grabbed him by the collar. "That's enough of that, Tsukune!" she said angrily. "You are my Destined One. The only one I will ever want. You must stop feeling guilty that Moka died! If it was your fault, then it was mine too!"

"Kuurmu, you did everything you could," Tsukune told her.

"As did you," she said and gave him a shake. "Tsukune, we all did our best. We all fought out hearts out. Please listen to me, I lost a friend too that day. Yes, I competed with Moka for your affection, but she was my friend! I don't want to loose you too!" Kurumu then wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Softer, she said with a sob, "Please, I can't loose you too."

Tsukune hugged her. "Or Mizore?" he asked.

"Or Mizore. Tsukune she needs you to be her Winter Husband. Before you ask, yes, I'm all right with it. Mizore, no matter how irritating she is, is one of my friends too. We both need you Tsukune. You can't pull away from us," she ended in a sniffle and hugged him tighter.

Tsukune's heart went out to the blue haired Succubus. In a way, Moka was gone, so he figured she was going to try harder to be his mate. Even as he callously thought that, he also knew Kurumu spoke the truth. It wasn't just him who lost Moka, it was all of them. Still. "It's not easy," he said in a huff.

Kurumu nodded. "I know it's hard. If it was you that died, I think I would also, just from a broken heart. As it is, we lost a very good friend. It's like there is a hollow spot where Moka used to be."

"Yeah," he agreed. One big hollow spot.

Gently, Kurumu said, "We will never forget her, ever. But life goes on, Tsukune. You can't stop living. I think Uzume is right. It's not good for you to reject us because you miss Moka."

Looking at Kurumu's pleading gaze, Tsukune said, "I kind of feel like I'm cheating on her."

"No," Kurumu said softly with a shake of her head. "If Moka was here, what do you think she'd say?"

"Know your place," Tsukune said automatically.

Kurumu nodded. "And you should, my Destined One. You are making your own place. Ashikabi to those two Sekerie girls, My Destined One, Mizore's Mate Of Fate. You have many responsibilities. I will help you all I can. I just need to know that you love me too."

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in a breath as he gazed at her. "You ... How can you be comfortable with me, knowing there are three other women after me?"

"Not after you," she said with a brief frown. "Uzume and Karasuba have given themselves to you. Mizore is counting on you, and I am too, on being her Winter Husband so she will not be forced to marry someone she doesn't even know. Do I like it? No. But that is what you are responsible for. Tsukune, when Moka died, I had a hard time believing it. I also realized that could happen to any of us. Maybe I'm a bit scared, but I want as much as I can get before it's me that's lying there dead."

"That won't happen," Tsukune said firmly.

"That is what we thought about Moka," Kurumu replied and held him tight. "Please, Tsukune, I need your love."

Tsukune kissed her. They wrapped tighter together, Kurumu moaned in delight. Having to break the kiss to breathe, Tsukune scooped Kurumu up and headed for the bedroom. "Ya-hooo!" Kurumu cried happily and kicked her feet.

Siting Kurumu down on the large bed, Tsukune realized that Kurumu smelled good. Really good. The pulsing artery on her neck drew his attention. He felt his fangs lengthening in anticipation.

Kurumu noticed this too."Tsukune," she said sweetly as she grabbed his hand and put it up under her shirt. "I really want to nurse my Destined One. I want to feed you."

Tsukune slowly fondled her large breast. He felt the bra relax as the clasp was undone. Her shirt was pulled off, Then her bra went flying. She laid back and guided him down to her nipple. Tsukune didn't resist. He kissed her nipple then suckled on it and bit down, sinking a fang in.

"Ya-hoo-hooo!" Kurumu cried and petted his head as he suckled her blood. Their clothes were shed quickly as he became completely involved with his sexy Succubus.

.

The railroad bridge was the best place Minato was able to find. Only a couple cameras were watching it on this side of the river. He met with the other Ashikabi's one at a time to let them know the time, and where to meet him. He specified the railroad bridge as their escape point, telling them the cameras would be taken out just before they arrived.

Knowing MBI and their response times, Karasuba laid out the route for Minato and his refugees. Their route was to go past the hotel. Only they would not pass it, but go inside to 'wait for the perfect time'. Once inside, Minato was to take them up to Kurumu's rooms, and they would get flown across the river while MBI set up an ambush for them by the railroad bridge.

While her Ashikabi met with the prospective runaways, Matsu found a small phone store that sold the pre-paid cell phones MBI couldn't track. She had Uzume buy up enough for everyone, then distributed them to her fellow Sekerei and Tsukune's so MBI wasn't able to track them.

.

The night of the 'escape', Seo and his Lightning Twins waited in an alley near the railroad bridge. Matsu hacked into the MBI satellites and took control of them to ensure the hotel was not under surveillance. By the time Minato met with the runaways and led them to the hotel, Matsu reported that MBI troops and the Discipline squad were watching the railroad bridge closely, ready to pounce on the escapees.

Mizore stood out on the patio, watching out for any activity on the ground or in the sky. Inside, Karasuba answered the door. Minato came in with the two Ashikabi and their Sekerei.

"I remember you," The blond Sekerei said to Karasuba. "You fight with your Ashikabi."

Karasuba grew a smirk and said, "And it's good, too."

Tsukune announced, "This is Kurumu. She is going to fly you across the river one at a time. On the other side is a pair of motorbikes in the alley. The gas tanks are full. Upon a Sekerei and her Ashikabi both landing, grab one and keep going. Don't stop until you get far away from the city."

"My kind of escape," the biker Ashikabi said. "Sekerei go first?"

"Up to you. We're waiting for the signal," Tsukune told him.

"All right, Who's first?" Kurumu asked as her wings came out. Seeing them gape at her, Kurumu grabbed the hand of the smaller girl. "You're first. Just stay quiet and we should be fine."

The girl cast a look of fright at her Ashikabi. "Go," he told her.

Kurumu walked her to the entrance to the patio.

Minato's phone rang. "Yes?" he asked. He then closed it up and said, "Cameras are gone."

Mizore took a last look around outside then waved and arm and said, "Go."

Kurumu grabbed the girl from behind, lifted her up and ran, flapping her wings as she charged the railing. The girl cried out a squeak as Kurumu vaulted into the air.

Tsukune went out and watched Kurumu fly over the river and glide down in between the buildings. Soon, she appeared again to fly back. Landing on the patio, she reached her hand out and called, "Next!"

One by one, Kurumu flew them over and returned to pick up the next one. The last boy to leave thanked Minato profusely before Kurumu carried him across the river. On the last trip, Kurumu stayed on the other side until both pairs were on their way out of the city. Right after she returned, a helicopter flew past overhead.

"Did it see you?" Tsukune asked Kurumu.

"Um Um," Mizore said as she came in. "Too far away. No exterior lights."

"Mission complete!" Minato said happily.

"Um!" Mizore grunted happily. She went over and scooped up Tsukune's hand and gave a dismissive wave to the others. "You can all leave now."

"Yeah, why?" Kurumu asked warily.

"Time to make a baby," Mizore stated and pulled Tsukune towards the bedroom.

Faces turned red. Kurumu herded everyone towards the door. "Come on, let's give them their privacy," she coaxed. She thanked everyone for their help as she followed the last one to the door. "We'll see you tomorrow," Kurumu said happily. She went to close the door and Karasuba blocked it with her  
foot.

"You're coming too," Karasuba said evenly and pulled Kurumu into the hallway, then shut the door.

"Hey! That's my room!" Kurumu complained.

"Ashikabi's room. You just rented it for him," Karasuba reminded her.

"Who's going to be there to assist them?" Kurumu asked with a frown.

"It they can't figure it out, she doesn't deserve to have a baby," Karasuba stated.

"Maybe I want one too!"

"You had your chance."

"You're mean!"

"I serve my Ashikabi, not you."

"You're still mean. I did all the work tonight," Kurumu complained

Karasuiba patted Kurumu on the back. Smiling she said, "Good job. Let's go."

Kurumu growled at her and stomped away.

Takami was thinking about what to do now. Thinking about her sister, she decided to go visit. It was then she made a connection she hadn't before. Kasumi's last name was Aono. She did have a son named Tsukune. No! Was the holy terror she knew as Aono Tsukune her sister's son? It didn't seen possible. Takami had to look up her sister's phone number. It was time for a visit. If anyone knew something that could stop Aono from wrecking the city, his mother would.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

Takami took a cab to her sister's house. It was a typical neighborhood house, nothing unusual about it at all. Upon ringing the door bell, Kasumi answered. Seeing her sister, Kasumi's eyes lit up. "Takami! Come in! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Hi Kasumi," Takami said and hugged her sister. They went in. Kasumi already had tea sitting on the table. "So how have you been?" Kasumi asked.

"Life has been ... interesting. How are you? Your Tsukune must be in high school now?"

"Oh yes," Kasumi said with an exasperated sigh. "Tsukune is doing well in his grades, though he has turned out to be quite the ladies' man." Picking up a photo album, Kasumi said, "I got some photos here of 'Tsukune's harem', as Kyoko likes to put it. We've both tried to tell him he has got to pick a girlfriend and stop leading them on. Boys! They can be so difficult!" she said in a huff.

Takami grinned and said, "I know. Minato gives me troubles that I never see coming," she agreed. Leaning close she looked at the picture of the school room and the pack of girls around Tsukune. She recognized the blue haired girl. In the picture, she looked much more innocent than Takami knew she was. That girl had raped her mind.

Pointing out each, Kasumi said, "This is Akashiya Moka, I think she is the best of the lot. She is really sweet and Tsukune said she is a good fighter too! This is Sendo Yukari, she's a genius girl. Only thirteen and already a junior. That's Korono Kurumu, she's a nice girl, but not too bright. That's Shyriyuki Mizore, and this one with the pigtails is Moka's younger sister, Kokoa. The girl in the back is Toujo Ruby, I think she's some kind of administrator. She came to get them when the whole pack followed Tsukune home and caused a ruckus. They are nice girls but they all compete ferociously for Tsukune's attention."

"Pretty girls," Takami said vacantly. If they did all follow Tsukune around, Minaka, and maybe the entire city was in for a world of hurt. She had to get her children out before something happened to them. "Kasumi, did you notice anything strange from them?"

"No, not besides their insistence each of them was Tsukune's girlfriend. What do you mean?" Kasumi asked.

She didn't know. By Kasumi's innocent gaze, Takami knew her sister had no idea what her son had turned into.

The front door opened. "Auntie?" Kyoko called.

"In here," Kasumi replied.

Kyoko came in. "Ahh, Auntie Takami, long time no see," she beamed.

Takami talked with her sister and niece, sticking to general topics. As they talked, Kyoko asked, "Auntie Kasumi, have you heard from Tsuki recently?"

"No dear. The last I knew, he was heading off with the newspaper club on a special school outing."

Kyoko frowned, folding her arms over her chest. "I can just imagine. He could at least call."

"Doesn't he have his phone?" Takami asked.

"I tried. No answer," Kyoko said. "I'm tempted to go up there, but that might make things worse."

"To Shinto Tinto?" Takami asked. Seeing the odd look Kyoko gave her, she said, "Tokyo."

"What would Tsukune be doing in Tokyo?" Kyoko asked.

Takami shrugged and suggested, "Maybe it's a school outing?"

Kyoko burst out laughing. She sang out, "Whoooa-no, there goes To-ky-o! Go Go Godzilla!"

"Kyoko, Tsukune and the girls are not that bad," Kasumi chided.

With a snorting chuckle, Kyoko said, "Yeah? I've been to their school, Auntie. There are two things they do well. Chaos and Mayhem."

Takami did get the reference. Godzilla was the movie monster that always destroyed Tokyo. Only this threat to Tokyo was real. She also got that Kyoko knew more about Tsukune than his mother did.

Kyoko chuckled her way to her feet. "Come on, Auntie, you know they are chaos in the making. I just hope they don't give their teacher the slip. Well, Auntie, I just stopped by to say hi. I have to get back to work. Dinner tonight? I'll help cook."

"That's fine, dear. Takami, you are staying for dinner, aren't you?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, thank you," Takami said. She wanted to talk to Kyoko more about Tsukune and this 'harem' of his. Specifically, how many of them were demons.

Takami wanted to go find a hotel room, but Kasumi wouldn't have it. She ushered Takami into the spare room and got her settled.

Safe now from MBI, Takami called Yukari.

"Hello?"

"Yukari, it's Mom. Hon, there is something important I've got to tell you. It's not safe there. You need to get out of the city."

"I know Mom. Don't worry, I talked to Minato, he told me he has a plan. He's already gotten a few people out. MBI isn't happy and patrols have increased, but I know his friend will help us."

"That's good news. Just be sure you can trust this friend," Takami said sternly.

"Oh we can! Despite what MBI is saying, I've met Aono Tsukune. He's a really good guy!" there was a pause, then Yukari said, "I gotta go, Mom, they're here. Bye." click

"Yukari ... Yukari?" Takami asked. She quickly called Minato on his phone. There was no answer. She tried to call Yukari back, she didn't answer either. Damn! She hoped her children would be fine. Thinking about it, maybe since she left as Aono wanted, he was getting her children out. She desperately hoped so.

.

Knowing MBI was on the lookout for them, Tsukune found a sewer line that ran to the river. It was on the south west end of town. This time, due to the width of the converging rivers, He didn't want to risk Kurumu flying. MBI had also gotten wise to the decoy of destroying cameras. So this time, Tsukune had Mizore make an ice boat just inside the sewer line right where they were going to wipe out the cameras. On this trip, Minato's sister and her Sekerei, a light haired young man, were going across. He got a pair of Kayak double paddles for the ice boat. Karasuba in back and Uzume in front were to paddle them to the other side as fast as possible, then abandon the boat. Neither of his Sekerei liked the plan. Tsukune promised he'd get them back later. What he didn't tell them, was it going to be after he left the city.

The plan started out well enough.

Kurumu was flying high overhead, and Mizore made an ice ramp to launch the boat. On the all clear from Minato, Tsukune shoved the boat down the ice ramp as fast as he could. They they hit the water with a splash and a skip, making a wake. Karasuba and Uzume paddled fast, leaving a wake behind them as they sped across the water.

Tsukune's phone rang.

"Tsukune! Three helicopters coming and two fast boats with searchlights, one down each river!" Kurumu cried.

"Try to keep the helicopters away," Tsukune told her, then shouted to Minato. "We got MBI boats coming!" He raced up the side of the right side river, grabbing stones as he went.

Minato pointed to the left side river, "Tsukami, boats coming downriver, try to stop them!"

In the air above, Kurumu dove down behind, trailing the helicopters. Nails out, she sliced off the tail of the one in the back as she passed and headed for the next one. A spotlight shown to the rear. She dodged to the side, machine gun fire sounded. She rose above the helicopter. The lead helicopter turned around and rose. Both machines were set on dog fighting her.  
.

Tsukune ran a short ways and saw one of the boats. It wasn't row-boat sized like he thought. The thing was a small ship, panning it's search light over the water in front of it. Tsukune stopped, judged the distance and threw a rock hard. The rock just missed the spot light and exploded on the ships structure right behind it. The second rock he threw hit the bright light, The light flashed briefly and exploded.

A couple more lights came on, searching the banks. Tsukune ran closer. A machine gun on the ship opened up. He threw a third rock that shattered against the side, then frantically searched for something heavier to throw as machine gun bullets chased him.

.

The tall busty blond who was one of Minato's Sekeri, Tsukiumi, saw another ship charging towards the confluence. Water was her specialty. Yelling out a loud, "Water celebration!" she made a grand motion and a tidal wave rose up in the river to hit the ship along it's side. The ship's horn blew, then it was knocked over on it's side by the huge wave. The ship righted itself, but was now much lower in the water. The engines stopped and men yelled, "Man overboard!" It wasn't sunk, but was occupied with it's troubles.

.

On the far bank now, Uzume and Karasuba saw the battles going on in the air and on the water.

"We have to do something!" Uzume wailed.

Karasuba gripped the handle of her Nodichi angrily. The Ice boat was melting, they couldn't get back. High in the air and over water were not places she could fight effectively. She watched helplessly as machine gun bullets ripped into the shore, trying to hit her dodging Ashikabi. There had to be some way to help him!

.

Mizore also saw the ship shooting at Tsukune. She went racing to the water she ran as fast as she could and jumped. Upon hitting the water, she formed an ice board under her feet. She skimmed along the surface as the ship came at her. Squatting down, she touch the water with both hands, freezing the river solid behind her and around the ship. The ship bounced up and skidded to a stop, the front of the hull mangled. Mizore ran for the ship.

.

Overhead, Kurumu dodged the helicopters and flew away. Once they followed her she rose high above them and came down behind one, slashing the tail with her nails. The tail came off, the helicopter began spinning as it fell. The other turned. She got under it and rose up to hold a hand up and let the blades slice themselves away on her nails. Below, she saw the ship in clear water turn it's search lights on Tsukiumi. She dove for the ship.

.

When the ship shooting at Tsukune hit the ice, it knocked everyone on board down. Seeing this, Tsukune ran across the ice. Karasuba and Uzume also charged across the frozen river. Tsukune ran down the side of the hull, punched holes in the hull. Seeing what her Ashikabi was doing, Karasuba attacked the hull with her Nodochi, slashing the exposed underside of the ship. Uzume leaped up on the deck and used her long white cloths to rip the gun mounts free. Once she was done, she followed Tsukune and Karasba back to the city shore. Mizore leaped up on top of the bridge and encased it in thick ice. She then followed them. Upon reaching the bank, she unfroze the river. The ship tipped over and sank.

.

Flying down onto the deck of the other ship, Kurumu landed right in front of the gunner and begged, "Please don't shoot!" as she sent the waves of her charm at him.

"I'm sorry, you beautiful creature!" the gunner wailed, totally in love with her.

"And please put that big bright light out," Kurumu added.

The gunner turned his gun and shot the spotlight out.

Making her way up to the bridge, she charmed the men there, then had them run the ship as fast as possible into the far bank. Just before the ship plowed into the shore, she jumped out the bridge door and flew over to scoop Tsukiumi up and fly her to safety.

.

Tsukune raced around to gather everyone together. More helicopters, ships and what sounded like armored vehicles were on their way. He wasn't happy Karasuba and Uzume hadn't stayed on the far banks where they were safe, but at least they were unhurt and their escape path was open.

MBI was out in force looking for them. The sewer line took them back to the grating in an alley they had gone down through. On the street level now, they heard a few armored vehicles rumble by. Helicopters were in the air, so they sneaked through alleys to get out of the area. Having to emerge onto a street. Kurumu went out first to Charm some MBI soldiers. The men happily gave the 'frightened' gorgeous girl and her friends a ride.

"Thank you!" Kurumu said, waving happily to the men who'd gotten them to the north end park. The men waved back all smiles and drove away.

"This is getting more dangerous," Minato noted.

Tsukiumi put an arm around her husband and said, "Never fear, My Ashikabi, your Sekerei are here!"

Musubi grinned. Lifting her fists up she happily added, "We will protect you, Ashikabi."

Karasuba grinned at them. Looking at the pack, she noted they were missing people. "Where did Tsukune and Uzume go?" she asked.

They all looked around. "When did they leave us?" Kurumu asked, looking confused.

Mizore mono toned, "Hotel. Maybe Uzume wants a baby too."

"WHAT!" Karasuba and Kurumu cried at the same time.

"Hey guys?" Minato asked, "MBI is out in full force. We can't go back looking for them now. I'm sure they are fine."

Karasuba looked off at nothing or a moment, then grew a grin and said, "Yes, they are."

.

In the honeymoon suite, Uzume was not able to contain it any longer. Jumping up to hug Tsukune with her arms and legs, she hugged and kissed her Ashikabi for all she was worth. She kissed him for saving Chiho, she kissed him for being so kind and helping everyone he was able to. She kissed him for being the best Ashikabi ever!

Having to take a breath as he carried her into the bedroom, Uzume bore a wide smile, touching foreheads with him. In a velvety soft voice, she asked, "Ashikabi, can you show me why Kurumu yells ya-hoo?"

Tsukune chuckled and kissed the end of her nose. "I will certainly try," he promised.

In the dark early morning hours by the waterfront hotel, Uzume's voice penetrated though the night.

"YAA-HOOO!"

.

Minaka was rocking back and forth in anger at this last disaster. Another escape, and MBI had lost three helicopters a ship sunk and another ship run aground and damaged. He ordered a full search of the entire city as well as offering the two Jinki for simply a good report on the whereabouts of Aono Tsukune and whoever was helping him. With the ice and a flying being capable of out-maneuvering helicopters, Aono was not working alone. Aono had to be stopped before the entire Sekerei plan was ruined!

Issa Shuzen walked down the hallway in his castle and opened the thick oak door to the room that held a single ornate casket. Sitting on the casket was Kokoa. Upon seeing her Father, Kokoa jumped off and happily announced, "Father! All the blood has been absorbed. Moka should wake up soon!"

Issa made a flipping motion with his hand. "Let me see," he told her.

Kokoa opened the lid.

True to Kokoa's words, the blood that had been poured in with Moka was now only a red stain on the material Moka lay on. Her blood red dress bore a few clots here and there. Her face placid as if she was a sleep, it looked like she could wake up at any time.

"Open her mouth," Issa said.

Kokoa went around to the head of the casket, leaned over and opened Moka's mouth. Issa slit his finger and let a few drops of blood drip straight into Moka's mouth. He then stood and waited.

"Father, won't she need more?" Kokoa asked.

Kokoa was answered by Moka's hand coming up and slapping her hands away from her face.

Moka opened her eyes and frowned up at Kokoa. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Kokoa grinned broadly down on Moka. "My sister is back, my real sister!" she beamed.

Moka sat up and looked around. "Father, where is Tsukune?" she asked.

"I sent your foolish human hybrid someplace to keep him busy while you recovered," Issa said stiffly. He turned and walked away as he added, "Get cleaned up and I'll explain at dinner. Whether you wish to help him or not, is up to you."

Moka leaped out of the casket. Kokoa grinning happily beside her. Looking down on her hands, Moka flexed them. She felt … different. "What did Father do?" she asked.

"You were totally limp and unresponsive. Father said you were in hibernation," Kokoa explained. "He poured blood in with you, then a vial of what looked like more blood. He said it would make you stronger."

"I see," Moka said. She could not identify what was different. She didn't feel any stronger. "Kokoa, have a servant prepare my bath. I would like my long black dress with the silver piping, stockings and shoes to match."

"I'll see to it," Kokoa said and left.

Moka walked to her room, wondering what it was that had changed in her. As far as she could tell, her hearing and sight was the same. Seeing a stone pedestal she walked over, balled a fist and hit down on it. The pedestal blew apart, scattering stone pieces over the floor. Nothing had changed there. Maybe it was a bit easier smashing the stone?

Pondering what had changed, she felt around her neck. The collar for her rosary was gone. That meant her other half was also gone for good. In a way, it was a relief, she no longer had to put up with that weak twit. In another way, she was going to miss her. There was no longer any long slumbers for her. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Thinking about her other half got her thinking about Tsukune. He would miss her other half very much. Thinking how she might make it easier on him, she tried acting like the pink haired fake. Focusing on a light, easy step and a loose swing of her arms as she walked, Moka did her best to copy her other self that was gone now.

Surprisingly, she fell right into the role, even becoming over-worried where Tsukune might be. She longed to hold him, to taste his delectable blood! She became upset that Father had taken him away to some mysterious place.

Kokoa came striding around the corner and stopped short. Kokao's face crimped up like she was going to cry. "How!" she yelled and balled her fists. "There is no rosary. **I WANT MY SISTER BACK!"**

Moka blinked at her. She then picked up a few strands of her hair. It was pink. With a cry of anger, Kokoa charged her. Forgetting about being calm and pleasant, Moka frowned and planted a hand into Kokoa's face as the girl charged. Kokoa's head stopped, her feet flew up. She landed on her back.

" **What is wrong with you?"** Moka demanded.

Lying on the floor, Kokoa blinked. "You... You left me!" she cried.

Moka grabbed Kokoa's hand and stood her up. "Talk sense," she said.

"You changed into the fake you, hair, eyes, everything!" Kokoa told her.

She did? "I need a mirror," Moka said, and strode to her room.

In her room, Moka went over to her dressing table and stood looking at herself. Her hair was silver, her eyes were red cat's pupils like any good vampire should be. She closed her eyes and again, thought hard about her other self. How she would feel right now, how she yearned for her blood mate. Opening her eyes, Moka found herself staring at her outer self in the mirror. Pink hair, green eyes, slightly diminished proportions. Gaping at herself, she noted even her fangs weren't as long.

"Please stop doing that," Kokoa begged from the doorway.

Moka turned to her with a grin. "Ohh, sweet little Kokoa, won't you give me a hug?" Moka teased.

Kokoa planted her fists over her face and cried, " **Stop it**!"

Moka laughed. She left go of the image and her form shifted back into herself. This could be interesting. While she waited for her bath, Moka tried other forms to take. First, she did forms she was very familiar with. Focusing on Kurumu, her chest filled out, her hair turned blue and she even got a pair of leathery wings along with Kurumu's face. "Ya-hoo!" she cried. Damn, she even mimicked Kurumu's voice!

"Moka," Kokoa groaned like she was in pain, "Please stop, that's even worse!"

Moka flapped her wings, they caught air. Wiggling her hips, she said, "I love to torture my little sister," Shooting an arm in the air, she cried, "YA-HOOO!"

"MOOKAAA!" Kokoa wailed.

Moka then thought hard about Mizore. Her hair turned an ice blue and her face melted into that of Mizore. Next, she tried Ruby. For some reason, Ruby wouldn't come. She got the black hair and long pigtails, but that was it. Maybe she didn't know Ruby well enough to take her shape.

By the time she turned herself into a big bat, then a Gin type werewolf, a servant announced her bath was ready.

Good, it was time to get cleaned up and go to dinner and find out where Tsukune was. Getting clean and in a good dress, Moka went into the dinning room and heard a gasp. Ruby had come. Upon seeing Moka walk in, Ruby was so shocked she dropped her wand.

"Moka … you're … alive?" Ruby squeaked out.

Sitting in his place at the head of the table and holding his glass of blood wine, Issa motioned to Ruby. "This witch in all her wisdom, informed your hybrid toy that you were dead," he told her.

Moka glanced at her father, then asked Ruby, " **Why**?"

"That is why I asked her to come, so she may explain," Issa stated.

" **Well,"** Moka asked angrily.

Playing with her hands nervously, Ruby said, "You … had no heartbeat … you looked dead."

" **Tsukune did not take that news well, did he?"** Moka asked as she strode towards the witch.

Ruby shook her head. "Please forgive me," she said weakly.

" **Have you been watching him?"** Moka asked, glaring at Ruby.

Ruby nodded. She explained she had been scrying on Tsukune, and everything she knew about where he was and the people involved. She purposely skipped knowing Tsukune had sex with Kurumu, Mizore and another girl, fearing Moka's reaction to the news.

Moka regarded the witch. If Tsukune was involved with trying to stop this Sekerei plan, then she had to let him continue. Ruby needed to be punished for giving her blood mate false information, but she wasn't sure how yet. It had to be something that benefited Tsukune. Calming herself, Moka said, "You will keep watching him and report to me. I have not decided your punishment for lying to Tsukune. Be aware that punishment will be coming."

"I didn't know!" Ruby countered.

"You do now. Does Tsukne's mother have and knowledge of where he is or what he's doing?" Moka asked.

Ruby shook her head. "I don't know," she said meekly.

"Then find out. Don't leave your wand on the floor unless you want the servants to clean it up. You will dine with the servants," Moka said, then ignored Ruby to turn her attention to her father.

Ruby would have been angry at Moka for ordering her around, but she'd seen how badly Tsukune had taken the news of Moka's death. Ruby would accept punishment, for she had hurt Tsukune.

"Moka's awake!" Kahlua cried as she came in. She met Moka in a hug that nearly knocked them over. "I'm happy you're awake now! We can have a tea party with Mr. Bunny and Kokoa can play too!" Kahlua beamed.

Kokoa winced and sat down.

"I am sorry, Kahlua. After dinner, there are things I must attend to," Moka told her.

"Ohh," Kahlua said in a pout. "Everyone is so busy now."

"Father, May I help Moka?" Kokoa asked so she wouldn't be dragged off to Kahlua's room.

"That is for Moka to decide," Issa stated.

Knowing the next question, Moka said, "I need to see what the situation is first."

Being the normal formal and boring dinner, Moka bid her time until she could talk to Ruby (and maybe wring her neck for lying to Tsukune) and find out just where Tsukune was and what he was doing.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Tsukune, Minato and all their Sekerei were in the Inn's common room watching TV. Karasuba had Tsukune's left side, Uzume was cuddled up on his right. Kurumu decided since she could not get on either side, she sat down leaning back in his lap. Mizore was behind him, her chin dropped on his shoulder.

At least Mizore was causing a cooling effect for him to counter the other warm bodies.

Not far from Tsukune, Minato sat in the packed into his own group of Sekerei.

On the TV, a reporter was standing with the river behind her, a section of a patrol ship hull sticking above the water.  
"Last night, a battle took place here at the west end of the city. Behind me you can see the sunken patrol vessel, another is damaged and run aground. Also three helicopters were knocked out of the sky. The emergency lines were flooded with calls from the events that took place here, and a few people reported bullets and debris striking into their homes. What the MBI forces were fighting remains unclear and requests for information have been denied. This is the latest of the increasingly violent acts we've seen involving MBI. However neither MBI not the city officials will comment on what has happened and it is making residents afraid..."

Tsukune watched the news, waiting for any mention of himself, or word that the government was getting involved.

"They are keeping it quiet," Minato said.

"Helicopters dropping out of the sky and ships sinking, how do they keep that quiet?"Tsukune asked.

"MBI owns the city," Minato said. "The only thing that gets out is what they want out."

"You'd think the SDF would be notified by now," Tsukune grumbled. "This stuff is on the news, that goes beyond the city."

"... the only clue to last night's events is mention of an unknown terrorist organization..." The reporter was explaining.

"Which means they are covering up," Minato translated.

The TV picture changed. Minaka's angry face filled the screen. "I am speaking to Aono Tsukune. I know you are listening Aono! I will give you ONE chance to live. Drop whatever you are doing and leave the city. That's all. Leave, and don't come back. You can even take Karasuba and Uzume with you when you go. If you stay and keep causing trouble, I will have you and them hunted down and killed along with anyone who is related to you, or is friends with you! Leave today, Aono and save yourself and your friends!" The TV then went back to it's normal broadcast of the reporter now showing the grounded ship.

"He sounds angry," Karasuba noted with a crooked grin.

"He will be making mistakes," Mizore added.

Tsukune felt a cool hand slide over his shoulder and down his chest. "Tsukune, let's finish this Baka off and go home so we can make babies," Mizore said in a coo.

Minato's phone buzzed. he opened it and read the message. "It's now four Jinkis for Tsukune, dead or alive."

"What is a Jinki, anyway?" Tsukune asked.

"There are eight," Karasuba said. "They are crystals used to control us. MBI has seven. if anyone gets all eight, they control all Sekerei."

"MBI is missing one." Kurumu told them.

Minato nodded. "And they want it back," he stated.

Feeling Minato knew where it was, Tsukune quickly said, "If you know where it is, don't share! We need to get the rest of those things away from MBI."

"I know where they are," Kurumu said in a smooth tone. "Minaka has them in a steel vault in his inner office. Top floor under his escape pod."

"How do you know that?" Minato asked.

"Easy, I read ... Mpphhh."

Tsukune had clapped his hand over Kurumu's mouth. "She just knows," he told Minato. He didn't want Minato to know Kurumu had read his mother's mind. He asked Kurumu, "Can you cut through that vault?"

Kurumu took his hand down. "I don't know, I only saw the door. It is thick, but I'm sure we can break it open." Putting a finger to her lip, she said, "Actually the walls are thinner than the door. Easier to cut through. The thing is, I'm the only one who can fly up to the top of the building and get in. I know the building and that vault has an elaborate alarm system. There will be no one to keep the Sekerei and guards away from me so I can dig that vault open."

Tsukune pondered in thought. He didn't want Kurumu going alone. The MBI building was too tall to jump up on from the buildings around it. Most likely this was by design. "Kurumu, you can carry me to the top."

"Not you, Ashikabi. I will go," Karasuba stated. "I know the inside, and many of Minaka's tricks."

"Why not steal a helicopter?" Matsu asked.

Everyone looked at her.

Explaining, Matsu said, "There are helicopter tours of the city for tourists that fly every day. Book a flight and get them to fly over the MBI building."

"Yes! Then a few of us can go!" Kurumu agreed eagerly.

"We all will," Uzume stated. "We stay by our Ashikabi's side."

"Indeed," Karasuba agreed. With a grin, she added, "And this will be one fight I do not want to miss."

"How about the alarm system?" Tsukune asked, "Can we cut power to disable it?"

Kurumu shook her head. "It has it's own battery backup and emergency generator. There are motion sensors as well as pressure sensors. Someone will know the moment we get inside."

"Can't freeze them?" Mizore asked.

"Nope," Kurumu said unhappily.

"Sounds like it's going to be smash and grab," Tsukune said unhappily.

"It will," Karasuba agreed. "Get in and out as fast as possible, and let us cover you. That is the only option."

"Ah guys?" Minato said as he thought, "Stealing a helicopter is kinda high profile. I'm sure MBI will know we did long before we get to the building. Can't we get up the outside of the building somehow?"  
"I can climb," Mizore stated. She lifted a hand and formed an ice claw.

"We can jump about halfway up," Karasuba said.

"Um! Ice platform," Mizore said. "Jump up to the platform, Kurumu lowers a rope, we climb from there."

"If someone jumps and misses the platform?" Tsukune asked.

"Don't miss," Mizore said flatly.

Tsukune let out a huff. "OK, we go up the outside. Let's look at how we're going to do it."

.

Takami was having a nice time staying with her sister. Stating she wanted to spend some time with Kyoko, she took the girl on a shopping trip. They went to a mall, stopped at a shoe store, got some trinkets then stopped for lunch.

Sitting at the small table, Kyoko offered, "This is fun, I haven't see you in ages. How are Minato and Yukari?"

"They are well. Have you heard from Tsukune at all?" Takami asked.

Kyoko picked at her salad and said, "Auntie, you are very interested in Tsuki. Why?"

"I am just curious," Takami said in a light tone. "That one girl, with the blue hair. She's something special, isn't she?"

Kyoko eyed her. "Why would you say that?"

"Just … wondering. Did you know she has very long fingernails?"

"Really? What else do you know?" Kyoko asked.

The way Kyoko was eyeing her, Takami became cautious. "I think I saw her in Shi... I mean Tokyo with Tsukune."

"I see. Was anyone else with him?" Kyoko asked.

"Not that I saw."

"Then, that wasn't Kurumu, the girl you're asking about, or Tsuki," Kyoko stated.

"I'm sure it was. Come to think about it, they were with another girl," Takami offered.

"What did she look like?" Kyoko asked in a light tone.

Picking a girl from the photo, Takami said, "Taller girl, very long pigtails. I didn't get a real good look at her."

"And no others?" Kyoko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There might have been..."

"Stop," Kyoko said, halting her. She pulled out her cell phone. She tried a number and listened, then tried another. Upon trying Ruby's number she got an answer.

"Ruby? It's Kyoko, Tsuki's cousin. Are you in Tokyo? … Someone said they saw you there … I see … Got it … OK … I will. Tell Tsuki to call me and his mother … right, bye."

Kyoko then closed up her phone. Eyeing her Aunt Takami, Kyoko said, "Tell me the truth. Is Tsuki in Tokyo?"

"He is," Takami said firmly.

"And what is he doing there?" Kyoko asked.

Takami shrugged and said, "Minato said Tsukune was staying with him."

Kyoko eyed Takami quietly. Staying quiet long enough for Takami to become nervous, Kyoko said, "You just came from Tokyo where you say Tsukune and Kurumu are. You then said Ruby was with them, and she's no where near Tokyo. Kurumu gave me her number in case of emergencies. Shall I call her next?"

"No, that won't be necessary," Takami said firmly, praying the girl didn't phone the blue haired demon.

"Then tell me, why all the sudden interest in Tsuki?"

"I just wanted to catch up with my family, that's all," Takami stated.

Kyoko nodded. "If you've seen Tsuki in the last few weeks, then you know more about what he's doing, and who he is hanging out with than I do," she explained. "So, what is he doing in Tokyo?"

"You are a very suspicious girl, Kyoko," Takami said.

The rest of the lunch was tense. Takami got the idea Kyoko thought she was up to something. She tried putting out carefully worded questions, but Kyoko denied knowing anything, and directed her to ask Tsukune's friend, Moka.

With lunch over, Takami paid the bill, then asked one last question. "Is it possible for you to ask Moka to speak with me?"

"You should tell me what this is about," Kyoko replied.

"I don't know what you mean," Takami said innocently.

"Aunt Takami, I know you want to find out information on Tsukune and his harem. Take my advice and forget about them. Do whatever you're going to do and don't try digging into them," Kyoko told her.

"You know they aren't human," Takami stated.

Kyoko looked around and ignored her statement. "The bus will be coming soon. We should get to the station."

Takami watched Kyoko quickly walk away. It was obvious there was going to be no more discussion. Kyoko knew about them and she wasn't going to say anything.

.

When a servant told Moka an Aono Kyoko was on the phone for her, Moka took the call. Before she answered the phone, she calmed herself into her 'outer' persona.

"Kyoko, Hi!" Moka said cheerfully.

"Hi Moka. Are you in Tokyo with Tsuki?"

"I'm at my Father's house at the moment, but I'll be going back there soon. Why do you ask?"

"My Aunt Sahashi Takami is asking a lot of questions about you and the other girls. She's here visiting Mom."

"I suppose there's no harm in that," Moka said lightly.

"Moka, she claims you're not human. Be careful, OK?"

"I will, it's nothing to worry about," Moka assured her.

"I'm serious Moka! She came all the way from Tokyo to ask. Something isn't right."

"Don't worry, Kyoko, it's no big deal. Just out of curiosity, where is your Aunt staying?"

"With Auntie Kasumi. I think she'd going to move here."

"Then there's no problem!" Moka said cheerfully, "After we leave Tokyo, we're going back to school, so she'll never even see us."

"Well, just be careful."

"I will Kyoko. Everything will be OK, you'll see."

"Maybe I'm worried about nothing. Are you going to bring Tsuki by before you head back to school?"

"If at all possible. It depends on our schedule. I hope we do, it would be great to see you again. I'm sure we can avoid Tsukune's aunt."

"Tell the other girls no running around the house half naked though, OK?"

Moka chuckled, "Don't worry, they know their place now. We'll see you soon, Kyoko."

"Bye Moka."

Moka hung up the phone and returned to her true self. Seeing Ruby waiting, she asked, "Who is Sahashi Takami?"

.

Takami was set to go out job hunting when the doorbell rang. Kasumi opened the door to find Tsukune's pink haired girlfriend, Moka, standing there.

"Moka-san! It's good to see you, but I'm afraid Tsukune isn't here." Kasumi told her.

"I know, I just stopped by to say that Tsukune will be coming in a few days," Moka said pleasantly. "We are almost done in Tokyo, we'll be stopping by afterward, if that's all right."

"Of course it is. You know you're welcome here any time," Kasumi said. She then noticed something. "Moka, what happened to that large rosary of yours? This is the first time I've ever seen you without it."  
Moka smiled and said, "It's safe at home, I don't need to wear it any more."

"You had to wear it?" Kasumi asked.

"Some day, Mother, I will fully explain. Just be assured I will return with Tsukune soon," Moka said and bowed. "Have a good day."

"Won't you stay for a moment?" Kasumi asked.

"I must go. Tsukune is waiting for me."

"Have a safe trip, dear." Kasumi told her.

Takami watched the exchange. This was Akashiya Moka, the pink haired girl in the photo. "Shall I walk you to the train station?" she asked. She could not pass up a chance to talk to Tsukune's closest friend.

Moka eyed her briefly, then said, "That would be fine."

Takami bade her sister goodbye and left with Moka. Walking beside the pink haired girl, Takami didn't see how this slip of a girl could be a fighter. Getting out onto the sidewalk, Takami asked, "You are good friends with Aono Tsukune?"

Moka's pleasant demeanor dimmed. "He is my blood mate," she said.

"Like a … blood brother?" Takami asked. She had heard there were places that had rituals of that sort.

Moka cracked a grin. "So, you would like an explanation?" she asked.

"Yes, I know you are close to Tsukune, and well, there are things I do not know."

Seeing an alley, Moka looked into it. Good, no one was there. "This way," Moka said as cheerfully as she could manage.

Takami went with her, wondering why they were going down an alley. There wasn't many people on the street. "I don't think we'll be overheard," she offered.

"Being overheard is not my concern," Moka told her as she checked the alley clear. She saw nor heard anyone else present.

"Then why..." Takami's words were cut off as Moka spun, grabbed her by the throat, lifted her off her feet and planted her against the wall. Gripping Moka's wrist with both of hers to lessen the wight on her neck, Takami's eyes flew wide open at the assault. This girl was lifting her with with one arm! Moka's grip felt like iron. Her mind screamed out that this wasn't possible. Then Moka's face changed. Her hair flushed into a silver color and her pupils turned red and reshaped into cat eyes slits. Takami wanted to scream, but her air was choked off. _What was she!_

" **I know who you are,"** Moka intoned as Takami's bladder emptied. **"WE are going back to Tokyo. You will show me this MBI, and if you disobey me, I will drain your body of every drop of blood before I rip your head off and leave your carcass for the rats!"**

Even if she could breathe, Takami wasn't able to to anything but stare on horror at the fang filled mouth of Ashakiya Moka. Takami's head was forcibly tipped to the side. Moka opened her mouth and leaned close with those the long fangs. She fainted in terror as she felt Moka's fangs sink into her neck.

.

The plans to scale the MBI building were lacking a vital ingredient. Enough rope. In the stores, they were able to by lengths of 100 meters. The MBI building was much taller than that. Also, Kurumu would have a hard time carrying all that rope. Added to that, on a scouting mission, Mizore noted that helicopters regularly flew past the building, and the outside was lighted at night. They would be seen climbing the outside of the building.

Sitting out on the outside walkway with Uzume and Chiho in their animal costumes, Tsukune came to a conclusion. To Minato, he said, "The only way I can see us getting some of those Jinki, is for you to turn me in."

"No!" Karasuba, Uzume, Kurumu and Mizore all stated at once.

Minato only shook his head. "There has to be another way," he said.

"Tsukune, I think the original plan is best," Kurumu said. "I fly up with Karasuba. She keeps the MBI goons off me while I dig through that vault, then we get out of there."

"It is a simple plan, and the best one we've come up with," Karasuba said.

"An ice wall will keep them away," Mizore intoned.

"Temporarily," Karasuba said. "We need an active defense."

Tsukune let out a huff and said, "I'm not going to let others do this without me. Kurumu can take me up there."

"Ashikabi!" Karasuba said firmly. "We are suppose to fight for you."

"Technically, this isn't a fight, but thievery," Kurumu said, holding up a finger.

"It will be a fight the second MBI knows we're there," Karasuba stated. "They take alarms seriously. A bird landed too near a window. It was building a nest. Every time the alarm went off, men scrambled. It wasn't until five days later that they stopped responding and turned the alarm off."

This got Tsukune's attention. "What did they do?"

"They disabled the alarm, finally. The constant ringing was getting to me," Karasuba said with a roll of her eyes.

Tsukune grew a grin. "What is the toughest alarm on that vault to get past?" he asked.

Kurumu thought for a second and said, "The motion detection. The door trip doesn't matter, and I can stay above the floor, so the pressure sensors aren't that big of a deal."

"So, if we say, make the motion detection go off at random intervals, then they might disable it so it can be repaired?" Tsukune asked.

"How do we do that?" Karasuba asked.

"Kurumu, does that vault share any outside wall?"

"The south side wall."

Tsukune nodded. "Good. Would say a kick, or some type of impact be enough to trip the motion detectors?" he asked.

Kurumu frowned at him, then her frown changed into a grin. "I got just the thing!"

.

2 AM, Kurumu flew fast and low across the city. Watching a helicopter above her, she followed it as it closed on the MBI building. She rose up. The helicopter veered off to continue it's patrol. Kurumu flew up to the top floor and settled down between a pair of sculptures. Behind one sculpture was a vent. She knew this was here from Takami's memory. She pulled the vent cover off and pulled out the string she had with a pencil tied to it. She worked it down into the vent.

Inside, she heard alarms go off. Giggling, Kurumu pulled the string back up tucked herself behind one statue. The alarm sounded for a while. A helicopter came by to shine it's light on the building, then flew away. From the vent, frustrated voices sounded. A heavy door was shut.

3:30 AM. Kurumu dangled her string down though the vent again until the alarm went off. This time, angry voices came up the vent when the alarm was silenced.

Kurumu looked closely at the duct for the vent. It was only a hand's width wide, but there was flashing around it. She picked at the metal flashing, peeling it loose. This opened up the hole twice as wide. As daylight broke and she dangled the pencil down the vent to trip the alarm again, she noted the hole was much bigger on the inside. The metal vent went down to a metal ceiling a meter or so below. She broke a brick loose around the hole on her end.

Yahoo, this was good!

7:10 AM Kurumu dangled her string down the vent again, setting the alarm off. She ate the packed bento she'd brought as she listened to a pair of men complaining about the alarm going off for no reason. Shortly, a heavy door shut again. Harder this time.

Kurumu got on her phone and called Tsukune.

"Aono."

"Tsukune," Kurumu said quietly. "It's working and are they upset! Give me some time, I think I can get what you want from here."

"Be careful, please."

"I will. It will take a while. I get a ya-hooo time after this?"

"If you can pull it off, absolutely."

"OK, I'm going to nap for a bit, then harass them some more."

"Good luck, and stay safe."

.

Minaka was on the phone with an important call when the vault alarm blared out again. Men and Sekerei ran to respond, Minaka had to call his supplier back due to the noise.

Again, it was a false alarm. The vault was secure, no one was inside it.

"Why is that thing going off?"Minaka ranted to his engineer.

"We don't know! It has to be a glitch in the system."

"Well, Do something about it!" Minaka snapped.

.

Early afternoon, Kurumu woke up and checked the sky for helicopters. The sky was clear, allowing her to get up and stretch. She pulled bricks out and hid them behind the other statue until the hole was large enough to wiggle in. She bent the metal vent over and slipped into the space. Touching down on the metal roof, she froze as she heard men talking.

"I can't find anything wrong! The sensors are good, there's no shorts, there's no reason for it to be going off."

"There has to be some reason. You checked every sensor?"

"Yes, all good. Maybe it's in the control box."

"The program has been checked. Input wires too."

"OK, let's reload it from scratch. We'll use the dummy sensors to check the controls, then calibrate and recheck the sensors and put it back on line and see what we got." The heavy door closed.

They were going to turn the sensors off. Kurumu extended a nail and cut the vent duct free. No reaction. She then stuck her nail down through the vent hole. With no alarm yet, she cut a slice in the metal roof. She made six slices around the vent, then peeled the roof back in a petal shape and peeked into the hole. Below in the center of the room was a table with eight globes on it. Seven of them held crystals.

A quick check of the room and Kurumu lowered herself in. She flapped over to the table, and quickly plucked up the globes with crystals in them and shoved them into her belt pouch. She flapped back to the hole as an alarm sounded. Quickly she got back up through the hole and climbed back out onto the outside of the building. She checked the sky. No air recon. She dove off the side and dropped a couple hundred meters then leveled out and flew away. A few streets over, she landed in an alley. Kurumu then absorbed her wings and went out on the street to wait for the bus. The bus came. She got on and rode it back to the north end of town.

Sitting on the bus as a police car raced by, the siren wailing, Kurumu hummed to herself. She was going to have a Ya-hoo time tonight!


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

Tsukune was happy to return Kurumu's tight hug. For once it was a normal hug and not a breast-smothering grip. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered in her ear. "Ready for some Ya-hoo time?"

Bouncing in place, Kurumu cried, "A nice relaxing bath with me in our hotel room? Ya-Hooo!"

"As you wish, dear," Tsukune said and kissed her. "First I have to hide these things, then we need to let everyone else know MBI no longer has them."

Tsukune went into the kitchen and presented the pouch of Jinkis to Miya. She stared at them in surprise. "Take these, hide them. Don't tell me, or anyone where you put them," Tsukune told her.

Miya turned her shocked gaze up to his face. "Do you know what these are?"

"I do, and I don't dare let anyone, except for someone as honorable as you, to hold onto them," Tsukune said and handed them over.

Miya took the pouch and bowed to him. "I am humbled, Aono-san. I shall secret them away and watch over them. You truly are a hero."

Tsukune let out a snort and said, "Not me, Kurumu stole them. We just don't want them to fall into the wrong hands again."

"Thank you. By doing this, you have saved all of us Sekerei."

"You're one too?" Tsukune asked.

Miya nodded. "Our fate is in our own hands, thanks to you. I shall go hide them," she said. She then left out the back.

.

Takami awoke with a start, looking up at a cloud passing overhead. A voice said, "She's awake, get her on her feet."

Remembering the last voice she heard, Takami immediately knew it was Moka who's spoken. She sat up to see the pink haired monster looking across the street at the MBI building.

"Up," Ruby commanded, holding her hand out.

Takami clapped a hand to her throat, still feeling those horrid fangs in her neck. She stared at Moka. The innocent looking girl she saw now was nothing of the kind. The phrase 'A wolf in sheep's clothing' came to mind. Moka was a frightening monster wearing a disguise. As was the blue haired girl, and most likely all of Aono's girlfriends.

"UP!" Ruby commanded. Ruby twitched her wand Takami rose unwillingly to her feet.

"How … how'd we get here!" Takami asked in a squeak.

"That is not your concern," Moka said flatly. Turning to face them, Moka told Ruby, "Call Kurumu. Find out where we can meet Tsukune."

Ruby nodded and pulled her phone out.

"As for you," Moka said in a normal tone as she eyed Takami. "Make no mistakes. You are my prisoner until I decide differently. You will do nothing to draw attention to yourself, or me. I do believe you know what will happen if you displease me."

Takami dropped her gaze to look at the gravel roof they were on. "My boss may find out I have returned. He will try to force me back to him if he sees me," she said meekly. She wanted to warn this monster named Moka, hopefully to make her back off. She was also afraid to make that monster angry.

Moka cracked a grin. "If your boss wishes to defy me, I could use the practice," she said in a light tone.

Miya tended to her husband's grave, making sure the base for his headstone was level, then put the headstone back in place. She then knelt in front of it and lit two incense sticks. Clasping her hands together, she bowed and said, "Please forgive me for disturbing your resting place. It was vital that I do so. My only love, wonderful things have happened. The Gods have seen fit to bring us a true champion of justice. I only wish you were here to see and meet him. All Sekerei are now free of the greed and selfishness of MBI. We can live our lives as we were meant to be. For all time, we will pay honor to the one known as Aono Tsukune."

 **NOTE : HOW Miya had a husband, but was never winged by him is a total mystery to me. But, that's anime for you.**

Tsukune got everyone together at the dinning table to tell them the Jinkis were taken from MBI, and MBI no longer had a hold over any Sekerei. His announcement was met with cheering. Kurumu was hugged by all the girls for making it happen.

In the midst of the hug fest Kurumu's phone rang.

Kurumu picked it up. "Hello? … Ruby? …. Yes, Tsukune's right here …. here is the Maison Izumo in Tokyo, where are you? … What are you doing there? …. " Kurumu's face lit up in a smile. "She is? But you said …. OH, I see … No no, I have a hotel room where we can meet," Kurumu said and gave her the address and room number. "We'll meet you there … OK, yeah ... see you there." Kurumu closed her phone up, thrust both arms in the air and yelled an ear splitting,"YA-HOOOOO! Moka's alive!"

Tsukune had been listening. He stood up as Kurumu had made her announcement. Beaming him a smile, she added, "Tsukune, Ruby was wrong! Moka's not dead! She only went into hibernation until she had enough blood to be restored. She's BAAACK!"

Tsukune asked the first question on his mind. "Where is she?"

Kurumu let out a giggle and said, "Moka and Ruby will meet us in our hotel room."

Tsukune raced out of the room so fast he disappeared. Karasuba and Uzume ran out, following as fast as they could go. Kurumu ran out the door and spread her wings to fly off like a rocket.

Mizore frowned. "Darn. No sharing now," she mono toned, then took off after them.

Minato pointed at the still open door Tsukne's group had just fled through. "Ahh, Moka came back from the dead?" he asked, sounding confused.

Matsu raised a finger and announced, "According to some legends, vampires can be restored from nothing but skeletons if enough blood is provided to them. Tsukune did say that Moka is what's called a Shinso vampire, so therefore, someone resurrected her using blood."

Minato frowned and vacantly said, "Tsukune has some really strange girlfriends."

.

Unlike Karasuba and Uzume who bounced over rooftops, Tsukune ran flat out down the street, jumping traffic. His yokai out, he moved too fast for humans to see him. The few Sekerei that did notice him had time to brace themselves, then saw his blurred form race past, denting the roofs of cars and trucks as he used them for spring boards. He slowed approaching the hotel and walked at a quick human pace inside. Instead of the elevator, he ran up the stairs to the room, which allowed Karasuba and Uzume to catch up with him.

In nervous excitement, Tsukune fumbled and dropped his key.

"Allow me, Ashikabi," Uzume said, picked up the key and opened the door.

Kurumu landed on the balcony the same time Tsukune ran in. Standing in the room, Silver haired Moka was talking with Ruby. Takami was crumpled on the floor, her mind in chaos after the teleport that took them from one place into another.

"Moka!" Tsukune cried happily and ran into her to hug her tight. Moka was surprised by his public display of affection. Instead of chiding him for it, she returned his hug and got a nip.

From the sheer joy of having Moka back, Tsukune held her head and sunk his fangs into her neck. They drank from each other in sheer bliss, holding each other tight. After a long moment, they licked each other's necks and pulled back enough to gaze at each other.

" **Took you long enough."** Moka said with a smirk.

"You're not dead," Tsukune said with an ear to ear smile.

Moka released Tsukune and folded her arms under her breasts and let out a snort. " **Ruby lied to you."** she explained. Snapping her fingers at Ruby, she pointed to Tsukune's feet and said, " **Ruby! I have decided your punishment. You will give yourself to Tsukune and be his slave to fulfill his every whim. Forever."**

"So many wonderful things!" Ruby said in a gasp. She then fell to her knees in front of Tsukune, bowing her head to touch the floor at his feet.

"Huh?" Tsukune asked, staring down at the witch.

"Yes, master," Rudy said to the floor as she hugged herself. "I have been bad. If you wish to punish me, I have a cat-o-nine tails, hand and foot cuffs and chain so you can whip me anywhere you want."

Uzume raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why does she sound happy about that?"

"Ruby, I'm not going to whip you," Tsukune told her.

Ruby looked up at him, casting him a hurt look. "So, then I am to be punished?"

No knowing what to say about that, Tsukune offered her his hand. "Just … get up off the floor."

"Celebration time, I'll go get the bath ready!" Kurumu announced.

"Why the bath?" Uzume asked.

Grinning broadly, Kurumu said, "So Tsukune and I can ..." she was about to claim Tsukune as hers for the night, then noted Moka eyeing her. Uh oh. Moka was back, that meant her private time with Tsukune was over. Worse yet, Moka kicked like a mule.

" **You can what**?" Moka asked heavily.

"Oh no," Tsukune whispered. Moka was sure to be angry he had taken Kurumu to bed. Very Angry. "Ah, Moka, I need to talk to you … about something … by ourselves." He just knew he was in for an ass kicking. Maybe they should go down a few floors so he didn't fly so far when he was kicked through the side of the building.

Seeing Tsukune take on a guilty look as Kurumu did, Moka's nose flared. **"You thought I was dead."** She stated.

"We did!" Kurumu agreed. "But we're all happy you're alive," she offered.

" **You might not be,** " Moka growled.

Karasuba also noted the exchange between Moka, Kurumu and Tsukune. "OH, this is rich!" she said with a grin. "Everyone thought Moka was dead, and now here she is alive and not looking happy. Why is that, Ashikabi?"

Tsukune glared at her.

Moka lapsed into a thoughtful look, then asked, " **Mizore, did you get a chance to have a baby yet?** "

"Um!" Mizore said with a nod and a smile from behind Tsukune.

" **You were first?** " Moka asked.

"Kurumu beat me to it," Mizore stated and pointed at Kurumu.

"Hey! You just HAD to rat me out, didn't you, Ice Queen!" Kurumu yelled.

Mizore shrugged.

" **ENOUGH!"** Moka barked as her yokai grew into a red glow.

Everyone backed away from her.

"It's my fault," Tsukune said meekly.

" **Partially. It is also your responsibility,"** Moka intoned. **"Mizore! You are Tsukune's Winter wife. As such, you are part of our household."**

Mizore pumped her fists and said, "Yes!"

" **Kurumu!"**

"Eek!" Kurumu squeaked and braced herself for Moka's flying foot.

" **You are Tsukune's mistress. Know what your place is!"** Moka snapped at her.

Kurumu blinked, surprised she wasn't being kicked through a wall."Ahh... OK. I'm good with that," she said in relief.

Moka then cast her hard look at Tsukune. **"Those Sekerei girls are your personal guard. I will be testing them for suitability. First explain about this MBI. What are we doing about it?"**

Karasuba grew a wide grin and said. "I think I like your mate, my Ashikabi."

"You haven't spared with her yet," Mizore mono toned.

"Moka? You really accept Kurumu and Mizore?" Tsukune asked, not believing it.

" **Tsukune, we are Blood Mates. Need I say more?"** Moka asked.

Blood Mates were mated for life to help and support each other forever. Tsukune remembered what he'd agreed to. "Thank you, my dear Moka," he said reverently and bowed to her. He'd screwed up, he knew he did, but Moka supported him anyway.

Moka closed her eyes. Her hair washed out in pink. When she opened her eyes, they were green. She went over and took his arm. "Now Tsukune," she said happily, "Let's go look at that bath. It does have herbs in it, doesn't it?"

Tsukune couldn't believe his eyes. "Moka … you..."

"I can change whenever I want," she said. Sniffing, she added, "And your blood smells sooo good!"

Tsukune hugged her, so happy he could cry. He then felt her fangs.

 _Capachuu_

 _._

Minaka received more bad news. Word was spreading about the missing Jinki on open channels. There had also been another escape in broad daylight. How the man and his two Sekeri had gotten away was the mind boggling. Benisubasa and Haihane were with the MBI forces as the trio simply drove across the bridge with normal traffic. Bracing themselves for an Aono-onslaught, they had watched for attack from every direction and merely let the Ashikabi and his Sekerei drive away. The four helicopters that were to support them all reported to have mechanical failure and were not able to fly. On top of that, five of his MBI special police had quit and left the city.

"Can this possibly get any worse?" he cried into his hands. His grand plan was falling into ruin. A few short months ago, he held this city and all the Sekerei in his grip of total power. Now, from whispers on the street, it was being said that Aono was going to bring down MBI in a final, epic battle. Sekerei were not fighting unless it was 'friendly' matches. One in the park was overheard to hear the Ashikabi involved specifically tell their Sekerei not to permanently harm her opponent. There was even a crowd gathered to watch them!

The Sekerei plan was turning into nothing more than a common game! The power of MBI was being ignored.

Aono. All his troubles went back to Aono. Balling his fists, he decided to put all his efforts into getting rid of that guy! He needed a hostage, someone Aono cared about to force Aono to surrender. He would find his hostage, and Aono would die a slow, tortured death!

.

Lying back on the balcony in loungers close together, Tsukune and Moka looked out over the city, holding hands. Kurumu had explained what she knew about MBI, as did Takami. Once Takami told them everything she knew, Moka put her in a secure location.

Though Takami was by no means happy about it, she had done it to keep herself and her children alive. The scientist in her ached to know where these monsters had come from. The practical part of her also knew it was porobably fatal to anger them with questions.

Karasuba strode out to announce, "Ashikabi, Minato and his Sekerei are here to see you."

"Thank you, Karasuba," Tsukune said and got up. "Moka, would you like to meet my cousin?" he asked.

Calm and feeling good, Moka was sporting her outer persona. She was finding she did like this part of her. It was relaxing and fun to do simple things with her Blood Mate. She also found that Kurumu was was nice to be around. Last night, Kurumu even showed her how to make one of Tsukune's favorite dishes. Not that Moka cooked unless she had to, but she did note the gesture and she had learned something. Perhaps having Kurumu around was a good thing. All in all, things were turning out better than what she first imagined. "I would love to," she said.

Minato locked his gaze on Moka the instant he saw her. She was so cute! The combination of pink hair and those green eyes looked really good on her. This was a Shinso vampire that was more powerful than Tsukune? It was hard to imagine. "Moka-san?" he asked.

Moka bowed to him. "Yes. Welcome, Minato-San. Tsukune speaks highly of you," she replied pleasantly.

"Wow, Tsukune, you really know how to pick a girlfriend," Minato beamed.

"Moka is my everything," Tsukune said.

Moka blushed and tittered out a laugh. "Tsukune is so kind to me. Who are your friends?"

Musubi piped up with, "I'm Musubi! I heard you fight really well. Can we spar?"

"At the proper place and time," Moka told her.

Moka exchanged pleasant greetings with Tsukiumi, Minato's 'real' wife, then fawned over cute little Kusano. Matsu beamed Moka a happy smile with her greeting. Once everyone knew who everyone else was, Tsukune called for Ruby to get drinks for everyone.

Minato's eyes flew open when she appeared in a black and white french maid's outfit that had a brief skirt and fishnet stockings wrapping her long legs.

"This is our maid, Toujo Ruby," Tsukune explained.

"Yes, Master?" Ruby asked as she bowed to him.

Refreshments for our guests?" Tsukune asked.

"Of course, Master."

"You have a maid too?" Minato asked in a squeak. The woman was sexy in a dark way.

"I am Master's slave," Ruby said with a blush. "He just wants me to be the maid at the moment. If you will excuse me." she said and went into the kitchen.

"Minato-san, there is something I must inform you of," Moka said in a more serious tone. "Your mother has decided to return and assist me to end this trouble with MBI once and for all."

Karasuba raised an eyebrow. "Who do we fight?" she asked.

"No fight, there is no reason to fight those so far below you," Moka told her.

Minato blinked. "Mom … came back?"

"Out of concern for you and your sister," Moka explained. "She will accompany me to MBI to see this Minaka. There, we will settle this trouble before we head back to school."

Minato winced and said, "Minaka is not one to negotiate."

"No negotiation. I am going to tell him how it will be," Moka assured him.

"You can do that?"

"Moka can do pretty much anything she wants," Tsukune said proudly.

"You do not want backup?" Karasuba asked.

Moka shook her head saying, "No. It will be a complete surprise. I am meeting Takami soon. Once I have the matter in hand, I will call for Tsukune. You are all welcome to come then also, if you wish."

.

Once they were all around the table and involved in conversation, Moka slipped out to the hallway closet and pulled Takami out.

"It's time," Moka stated.

Before they left the building, Moka had Takami call Minaka.

Minaka answered the phone with, "Who's this, did you find them?"

Takami paused. "This is Sahashi Takami. I found something very important I am bringing to you."

"You found the Jinkis?" he asked in a demand.

"The Jinkis?" she asked.

"Yes, they were stolen, right out of the vault, ALL OF THEM!"

"I didn't know. How could I know? How can anyone get in there to take them?"

"Whoever it was cut down through the roof! Get to my office, we're searching for suspects!" He then hung up.

Moka grinned and said, "It seems your boss is having troubles. Let's go." Moka walked along meekly behind the woman as Takami took her to go see Minaka.

They went into the MBI building and Moka sensed that Takami was nervous to the point of breakdown. By the time they got into the elevator alone, Moka reminded her, "I know you are Tsukune's aunt. How you fare will depend upon how well you do. I am asking you not to disobey, for it would hurt both Tsukune and his mother if I had to rip you apart into a bloody mess."

"I don't want to die," Takami said in a wavering voice.

"Then do as you are told."

Two guards were waiting when the elevator doors opened. They were in suits. Moka smelled the gun oil and saw the bulges under their jackets.

"Sahashi Takami?" one asked.

"Yes, I need to see Minaka," she said in a fairly normal voice.

"Who's she?" he asked, nodding at Moka.

"The reason I need to see him."

"This way."

The guards walked behind Takami, bracketing Moka. Head lowered, hands clasped in front of her, Moka kept up her meekest appearance as she paid close attention to her surroundings. They were taken down a hall and though an open area that had a balcony off to the side to show the city scape beyond. They went through another office where a secretary sat, then were led into a larger office where a bespectacled man sat at his desk, glowering at them.

"Why, Takami," he said evenly. "I thought you ran away. Who's this with you?"

Takami glanced at the guards. "It's a secret, we have to discuss it alone."

"You've lost than privilege. Speak!" he ordered.

"Go ahead," Moka said meekly.

Takami took a step forward and said, "This is Akashiya Moka. She is Aono Tsukune's girlfriend, soon to be wife."

Minaka's face lit up like he'd just received the best present in the world. He laughed heartily and stood up. "Yes! Oh, Takami! You have saved us! Now, I finally have a bargaining chip against Aono!"

Meekly, Moka cast what she hoped was frightened eyes at him and asked, "What will you do with me?"

Striding out from behind his desk, Minaka cast her an evil grin. "Oh, my dear, hopefully for you, Aono will surrender. If he doesn't, I'm afraid bad things are going to happen to you," he said in a musical tone.

Takami stepped to the side to get clear. This was not going to be good.

Feigning fright, Moka cringed and said, "Please, don't hurt me, or I'll have to do something rash."

Getting close and bending down to bring his face close to hers, Minaka grinned and asked, "Now, what would that be?"

"This!" Moka spat and brought her knee up into his chin. Minaka recoiled back, his teeth clacking together hard. As Minaka flew in a backwards flip, Moka brought out her yokai and jumped up to kick the guards at her sides to send them flying into the walls. Both men hit hard and dropped limp.

" **Foolsh humans,"** Moka spat as her hair turned silver. She walked over and grabbed Minaka as he lay holding his mouth. She pulled him up and bit him in the neck. Minaka kicked weakly against her powerful grip. As she drained his blood, his struggles weakened.

Once he was all but passed, out, Moka made him look at her. In a hypnotic tone, she said, **"Aono Tsukune is your master."**

His mouth bleeding, Minaka replied with a whistle to his weak voice from broken teeth,"Aono Tsukune is my master."

" **You will obey him."**

"I will obey him."

" **Sit and await his arrival."**

Minaka stumbled upright and went to his chair. He flopped down in place and watched the door.

Moka frowned at the limp men. Going to each, she dragged then into a corner and tossed them into a pile.

"You're not going to kill Minaka?" Takami asked.

Moka eyed her and cracked a grin and said, **"Foolish human, with all your deceptions, you must have an idea how useful puppets can be. Tsukune will decide his fate. As for you, you can help my Blood Mate willingly, or become a slave like your ex-boss."**

.

At the table, Kurumu Talked to Moka on the phone, then out a giggle and said, "Moka is on the top floor of the MBI building. She beat up Minaka and hypnotized him. She wants you to come get your slaves."

"Slaves?"Minato asked.

Tsukune lead the pack as they all got up and left to go see what Moka had done.

.

Gettig into the MBI building was easy. Tsukune announced himself and the guards let him in. They went to the top floor to find Minaka sitting placidly in his chair. Moka was sitting in a chair at the side of Minaka's desk, feet up on the desk and inspecting her nails. **"Took you long enough."** she said with a smirk.

Tsukune grinned at her.

Indicating Minaka, Moka said, " **That human at the desk, I heard he was giving you trouble. He's all yours."**

"Minaka?' Tsukune asked the man who had blood trickling down his lip.

"Yes, master?" Miaka asked with a whistle.

Knowing Moka had done something to him, Tsukune said, "Minaka. call off the search for me."

Minaka got on the phone and did as Tsukune said.

Karasuba and Uzume came in, ready for battle.

"Calm down," Tsukune told them.

Glancing at the crumpled men in the corner, then at the frightened looking Takami, Karasuba asked in a hurt tone, "Ashikabi, you fought without me?"

"Moka did," he explained. He then turned to Minaka and said, "The Sekeri plan is over. You will make the announcement that Sekerei no longer have to fight, but can live in peace with their Ashikabi. The Jinki are gone, there is no prize to be won."

With a sniffle, Minaka whimpered, "Yes. Master."

"Master?" Uzumue asked.

"He is now Tsukune's slave. He will do whatever Tsukune tells him to," Moka explained.

Karasuba cracked a grin. "The idiot has learned his place," she said.

"He has," Moka agreed.

Tsukune stood by and watched Minaka make his tearful announcement. He cried towards the end, but he did do as Tsukune ordered.

"What about the defeated Sekerei?" Uzume asked.

"What about them, Minaka?" Tsukune asked.

"The ones alive are in stasis," Minaka stated blankly.

"You will ensure they become restored to health and return them to their Ashikabi," Tsukune ordered.

Minaka sniffled and said, "Yes, Master." Minaka then made a phone call and got up. "I will see to it personally, Master," he said with a whistle in his voice, then walked out.

Pointing to Takami, Tsukune asked, "What about her?"

"Her usefulness has ended," Moka stated, which caused Takami to whimper.

Raising a finger, Moka added,"On the other hand, Tsukune, she will be quite useful in helping you run the new MBI."

"Huh?"

"You are Minaka's Master, he is the CEO. The company is now all yours to do with as you wish," Moka explained.

"I never wanted to take over MBI, just make them stop being cruel," Tsukune told her.

"I am aware of that, my Blood Mate," Moka said, then cracked a grin. "You must also be aware Father respects power and wealth, both of which you now posses." Waving an arm at Karasuba and Uzume, she added, "You also have loyal followers. "This will greatly increase our status in the vampire community. Tsukune, you can do as you like. Let others determine the fate of people, or watch over them yourself. It is on our best interests if you keep a close watch on them, is it not?"

Tsukune cringed. He didn't want to be the ruler of a city. Then again, Moka was right. He didn't want something like this Sekerei plan to get started again. He also knew the vampire way. Respect came from having wealth and power. If he was to stand in front of Issa and ask for Moka's hand, he would need to be respected. He nodded. Seeing Takami cringing in the corner, he asked, "Aunt Takami, can I count on your support to make things better for everyone?"

Takami nodded. Meekly, she said, "Just please don't hurt me or my children."

Tsukune shook his head. "I never intended to. Minato is my cousin and my friend. I'm sure Minato and Yukari will be really happy to see you. Take the rest of the week to go visit with them. And no telling anything about what you saw here today," Tsukune said firmly.

"Yes, Aono-san," Takami said.

Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Minato and his Sekerei then all piled into the room. Seeing Moka with the silver hair and red eyes, Minato stopped short. "Moka-san?" he asked.

"Yes, it is me," Moka said and stood up. Motioning behind her, she said, "Minato, your mother has been invaluable in helping us. She is a bit upset, never having seen a fight close up before. She has agreed to do everything in her power to make sure this city becomes a peaceful place once again." Turning to Takami, she asked in a light tone, "Isn't that right?"

In front if this monster, and with her own son standing here, Takami had no choice but to say, "Yes, that is correct."

Minato smiled at her. "It's great to know you're doing your best to help us. Thanks Mom!" he beamed.

It then hit Takami. Her own son had been helping Aono and his band of demons all along. She smiled weakly at him, wondering how many more in the city Aono had coaxed into helping him. It was clear now, Aono was an unstoppable force, and that force now had control of MBI and their city. "Just doing what I can," she offered.

Going over to her, Minato helped his mother up. "Mom, let's go someplace quiet. Maybe lunch? We can call Yukari and tell her it's safe to come back if she wants to."

.

Standing and watching the scrying bowl of his witch, Issa grew a grin. "Perhaps that boy is worth something after all," he said and walked out of the witch's room. For how shaky it had started out, his plan had come together rather well. Moka would enjoy the status that she deserved.

 **The End**

P.S. This fic I did in a different way. Instead of making and posting each chapter, I wrote out the whole story, then edited it, then re edited each chapter separately to post it. As Bunny noted, I did mess up Sekerei a few times. OK, more than a few. I got Ruby's flail here if anyone wants to use it …


	10. Chapter 10

Tsukune's Resurrection 2 - It will be 'M' rated, how can anyone expect it NOT to be with so many girls? Of course, now he has to explain everything to his parents ...


End file.
